


A Brand New Game

by KaneIvorin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Shounen-ai, Slash, 中文創作/Chinese creation, 尼波
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaneIvorin/pseuds/KaneIvorin
Summary: 波西．傑克森自從蓋婭大戰結束後已經消失七年了，他的好友們用盡各種方法想找到那位可愛的海神之子卻都徒勞無功。隨著時間的推移，眾人也逐漸放棄最後一絲希望。戀愛的戀愛、結婚的結婚、獨自一人的仍獨自一人。Percy Jackson has been missing for seven years after the Giant War. His friends made every attempt to find the adorable son of Poseidon but all in vain. As the time went by, everybody are giving up the last faint hope one by one. Some fell in love again, others get married with their destiny, and still others all alone.尼克從陰沉的青少年蛻變成一個成熟的男人，海神之子的身影在他記憶中逐漸模糊，但他仍不斷追尋著那雙他永遠也忘不掉的的海綠色眼睛。Nico, who used to be a gloomy teenager, also turned into a quite mature man. Although the frame of the Sea Prince is gradually blurry in his memory, he still constantly search for that pair of sea-green eyes which he will never forget.七年後的某天他在商場遇到一個與波西擁有酷似雙眼的小女孩，而這是否會成為一切的轉機...？Seven years later, he ran into a little girl with the eyes so much like Percy's in a mall. If this will be the twister of his life or not...?





	1. Chapter 1

Language: Traditional Chinese

Main Pairing: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson

Side Pairings: Will Solace/Daniel(OC), Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Calypso/Leo Valdez 

**A Brand New Game**

_重新開始_

_Chapter 1_

尼克在以前常常迷失在那對荒謬的海綠色眼睛之中，老實說，荒謬還實在不足以形容那時他的感受，他覺得它們看似馬里亞納海溝般深不見底同時卻清澈的堪比加勒比海的碧海藍天；莽撞無禮地像從高空俯衝而下的磅礡瀑布毫無畏懼的在溪石上濺起水花又纖細脆弱的像冬日暖陽曝曬過的湖面薄冰；無處不在如廣闊無際的大洋覆蓋他心臟表面的三分之二，複雜多變如他的家鄉威尼斯的水道般在小巷中蜿蜒曲折承載無數貢多拉的水上愛情…

他可以想出更多，上百種甚至上千種，只要是人類所能用口語表達出的美麗與荒唐，他都願意。他願意用一生的時間凝視那對不可能存在但卻確實存在的眼睛，深陷在它們每分每秒的一揚一挫帶給他的驚喜與快樂上，為它寫一首傻氣的情歌甚至一段長篇浪漫史詩－－關於這對如大海般的眼睛與擁有這麼一雙如大海般的眼睛的希臘英雄。這位英雄有如海浪般波動的黑色鬈髮掠過他飽滿的額頭蓋著一對頑皮的眉毛，高挺的鼻梁連接圓潤的鼻翼、形狀好看的下巴像打磨精緻的塑像，如被太陽神所眷顧的小麥膚色以及一對渴求親吻的嘴唇，一張一合吐出的氣息都應該被瓶裝打包到香奈爾的名下然後被尼克高價收購。

而這位迷人的希臘英雄－－『他』的希臘英雄－－自從蓋婭一役結束後到現在已經失蹤了七年多，而這持續了八十四個月三個禮拜又五天的折磨對他而言似乎還會永久的持續下去。

最初波西的再度失蹤在混血營造成不小的騷動－－有鑑於不久前希拉的瘋狂舉動，這次奇戎與安娜貝斯則很快的聯繫了羅馬營，這一點都不難，因為在戰後兩個營區一直保持通訊來往以及互相派遣人力支援修復，而這也馬上在另一個營區丟下引爆群眾不安的煙霧彈。但對大部分人而言這不像『天哪！他們的大英雄波西．傑克森消失了！他可能遭遇到什麼可怕的災難哪！天知道他接下來又得面對的是什麼！？』而是『天哪！他們的大英雄波西．傑克森消失了！上次他的消失引發了多麼可怕的災難哪！天知道我們接下來又得面對的是什麼！？』尼克及其他人懷疑過這是否是大地之母或巨人族挑撥群眾的手段，趁著他們大戰剛完最殘破不堪的時候挑起眾人正準備安定下來的神經－－但這不可能，絕對不可能，蓋婭最近一次的崛起至少準備了有幾千年，祂的泰坦大軍被徹底擊潰後怎麼可能經過幾個月的時間就再度重整旗鼓？但大戰時殘酷的景象與痛失夥伴的痛楚讓他們不得不提起剛準備放下的一顆心，再度全神戒備巨人族的侵襲－－但沒有，什麼都沒有，這次等著他們的不是家園的再度破碎或最親密的背叛者，而是一間空了一年又一年的波賽頓小屋，而這比任何一場血腥的殺戮戰役還要令尼克難受。

這七年是他最難熬的時光，比當初畢安卡的逝去更甚，至少他曾成功召喚他姊姊的靈魂並且知道她在埃樂西翁過得很好；但他不知道當他倒下一整袋快樂兒童餐後在火坑前看到波西的靈魂時是否能把持住自己的情緒…他會無法承受這殘酷的真相的。一年又一年過去，他一直相信波西還活著，至少除他以外的其他人也是這麼希望的，當然所說的其他人包括安娜貝斯、格羅佛、泰生、奇戎、瑞秋、泰莉雅、傑生、派波、里歐、海柔、法蘭克、蕾娜、莎莉和波西的繼父保羅以及任何認識這位可愛的海神之子的人。

但相信只能是相信，他們已經花了七年的時間考驗自己的信念。所有人上天下地甚至鑽進海底(一切都要感謝麥克林爸爸與戴爾企業的慷慨資助)恨不得把地皮都翻上來搜查一遍，卻連波西的一根頭髮都沒找到。他們以為世界已經夠大了，卻在隨後意識到世界可遠遠不只是『大』－－地球有五大洲、七大洋、一百九十五個國家及七十三億個人類生活在上面，除非波西突然現身在美國大選和川普跟希拉蕊一起競選總統，不然他們能再度找到他的機會幾乎是零…即便這並不令人驚訝，畢竟他消失的是這麼突然，沒有一絲預告的突然。令人絕望的突然。太久也太突然。

一開始總是很難受的，對於他們這群與波西共同經歷過這麼多的朋友們，尤其是安娜貝斯，即便她在和他分手後兩人只是保持著好友的關係，但波西對她而言一直像是個最疼愛的弟弟般的存在，而失去一個至親的家人從來都不是一件好受的事；說到家人，傑克森太太恐怕也是傷的最深的一個，她才從兒子的失而復得中振作起來，命運女神卻馬上賞了她一個大耳光把她再度打回谷底，這麼多年來的堅強潰堤在這重如鉛錘的茅草上。莎莉．傑克森說到底也只是個母親，一個只求看著兒子快樂長大的凡人母親。

尼克和其他人一直堅持每個月固定幾天輪流前去探望莎莉，有時他會跟傑生、蕾娜或海柔與法蘭克(通常還會加上里歐)一同探訪，但更多時候他都是隻身一人，畢竟很明顯的他花了人生大部分的時間在獨處。但據威爾所描述的話，自從波西消失後他變得更『乖僻』了－－他想有很大一部分原因可能得因為傑克森太太的『回憶馬拉松』－－當尼克拜訪她時，她常常做些波西以前很喜歡的食物與飲料，然後拉著他一起看波西小時候的相片和影片，每次的探訪她總能不厭其煩地把那些說了一遍又一遍的事情再鉅細靡遺地陳述一遍；波西剛出生時是嬰兒房中最輕的小孩、波西三歲時英勇的箝制了一隻攻擊他的毒蛇、波西小學時在六年間換了六所學校、波西闖進冥界救她時她才發現她的寶貝長的這麼快、波西不管什麼時候都是她的驕傲… …莎莉總會抱著尼克這樣輕聲說道，直到鄰近黃昏保羅從學校的工作回來時他才會輕輕挪開莎莉的手臂，盡量不吵醒已經滿臉淚痕的女人。

據莎莉所說的地點，他常常獨自影子旅行到每個波西以前常去的地方。有在他們家街角的速食店、莎莉以前所工作的糖果店、波西第一次吊單槓的公園與第一次借書的圖書館… …還有他最喜歡的，傑克森太太會帶著波西度過每個寒暑假的海灣小屋。那便是她與海洋之神初次相遇的地方。尼克喜歡在午夜時分時坐在鬆軟的沙地上靜靜聽著遠處的海浪聲，他會捲起褲管讓冰涼的海水漲過腳背再變成破碎的浪花從趾間溜走，滿天星斗則從他的背後延伸到遙遠的海平面一端，像幾千億顆散落在黑色天鵝絨上的寶石靜靜等著人類來一探究竟…而這就是他所能想到誕生出那個大海男孩最適合的地方。美麗、悠遠，帶著最原始的衝勁卻細膩溫柔孕育千萬生機－－真的，那麼像波西卻又不是『他』的波西。

七年過去了，有許多人早已放棄尋找那位海洋之子轉而專注在眼下的平靜與幸福；安娜貝斯與派波成為了混血營的模範情侶，當那些塔爾塔洛斯的噩夢與波西再度不見的事實日夜接替侵襲安娜貝斯的心智時，是作為她最好朋友的派波發現她的隱忍並給予了她及時的幫助，而安娜貝斯便馬上與這位幫助自己度過艱難日子的阿芙羅黛蒂之女墜入愛河；傑生則和蕾娜、法蘭克跟海柔回到了羅馬營，作為執政官與戰後英雄在幫忙復興營裡運作的同時也備受眾人崇敬，他與那位美麗的拉丁女孩再度回復到他突然消失前的曖昧關係，法蘭克與海柔之間則早已是眾所皆知，一年前他們倆人便和里歐與卡呂普索一起在新羅馬完婚了，尼克記得那是場他看過最盛大的婚禮，有所有他所認識他所不認識的四人的親朋好友，從混血人、自然精靈到一些小神都前來參加，遠道而來的派對半人馬們則在婚禮舉行到一半時從天而降－－可想而知那場婚禮到最後當然是完全失控了。整座城市狂歡了一個晚上，直到隔天早晨海柔和卡呂普索才能把她們的老公從一堆喝得爛醉的半人馬中拖出來完婚。無庸置疑的，那絕對是幾世紀以來最讚的婚禮－－當然，如果還有某個人能來參加的話。

說了這麼多，那麼尼克自己呢？他看著身邊的好友兼往日戰友們各自找到了自己的幸福－－而他不得不承認，當他親手把穿著婚紗的海柔交給法蘭克時也深深被這幸福所感染了－－但在結束後他卻馬上陷入比以往更深沉的悲痛之中。他難以相信那個絕對比誰都更為朋友的共結連理感到快樂的海神之子真的錯過了這場盛會，他們在試了幾千萬種尋覓他的方法卻都終告失敗後，深深體悟到除非這是某個瘋狂天神的惡作劇，不然要是波西真心想躲他們，他們也是永遠找不到他的－－但這群深愛波西的好友們更寧願相信是前者的原因，要是波西真的是有意躲著他們，他們一定會心碎的…而這場雙重婚禮實質上也的確是個引誘波西出來的掩飾。他們在神界與凡人界都大肆宣揚這場婚禮，而那些宣揚經過迷霧的轉換後則變成了張家族與李維斯克家族兩戶豪門世家的聯姻，他們知道波西看到這些一定不會無動於衷的－－於是他們會在婚禮上再度看到那個頂著一頭亂髮的大男孩騎著黑傑克從天而降，像里歐當初死而復生般向眾人道歉、解釋這些年他的去向，當然他們不會輕易原諒他的，他們會先把他揍個半死等他復原後再把他一路揍進加護病房－－但沒有，什麼都沒有，那個愛湊熱鬧的海神之子到最後都沒有出現在婚禮上，而這個事實幾乎讓所有人都喪失最後一絲希望了。

過了七年的尋尋覓覓，卻連波西的一絲一毫都捕捉不到。一波又一波新的混血人被帶進營地，人們開始漸漸淡忘男孩的存在，他成為了老一輩的營員們口中下落不明的眾神英雄、擁有一頭黑色亂髮與最難以置信的海綠色眼睛的英俊英雄、拯救混血營與羅馬營的傳奇英雄、『他們』的大英雄與『尼克』的大英雄。

尼克知道他原本可以抓住那絲幸福的。當他在蓋婭大戰結束後親自告訴波西多年來對他的情愫並打算從此與之斷絕時，他的身邊還有威爾，那個如太陽般溫暖的阿波羅之子(而這感覺總是讓他想起波西)。他們曾經有機會成為混血營一對受眾人祝福的美好情侶，而他也正準備朝著這個目標前進時－－噢，他的天神哪－－波西就這麼消失了！！他馬上丟下了威爾發瘋般的滿世界瘋找，在走遍美國後他開始影子旅行到各個國家只為捕捉到海神之子的一點消息或身影，他每每在異國大街上看到某個黑髮碧眼的青少年便忍不住衝上前去抓住他。但噢，天哪，不對，那些驚慌失措的眼睛中的綠色都不是真正的綠色，那不是翡翠綠、橄欖綠或孔雀綠，那是大海的顏色，那是大海的綠色－－那是『波西』的綠色。

當他花了兩年多的時間在外四處流浪回到混血營時，威爾已經和新來的丹尼爾在一起了。他拋下心碎的威爾音訊全無的兩年便是這個溫柔的狄蜜特之子在照顧他，他不埋怨威爾的變心，因為他自己才是自始自終從沒忠貞過的戀人。他一直拿威爾當作波西的替代品，他以為他們有一樣溫暖的笑容、一樣寬大的臂膀、一樣柔軟的內心，但在波西消失後他才知道海神之子是無人能取代的。在他啟程那天的清晨他甚至不忍心與威爾道別－－他怕會在阿波羅之子那雙澄淨的天藍色眼睛中看到波西的影子。他不願再度傷害威爾與他自己，所以他逃跑了，就像當初畢安卡死掉時一樣，但這次他有個想努力挽回的人，就是他的獨一無二的波西。

七年、八十四個月、兩千六百零四天。這對眾人來講都是段很漫長的時光，有人從戰爭中的傷痛成功走了出來，也有人還在與它們努力奮鬥中；有人找到了願意與他攜手共度一生的人，也有人獨活的逍遙自在；有人離開混血營到大學和社會上追尋一直以來的理想，也有人留在營地成為訓練下一代新血的老營員；至於尼克，大家說時間和戰爭足夠讓一個男孩褪變為成熟的男人，而經歷了兩次大戰與整整七年的他也早已不再是往日那個情緒化的青少年，他原本過度消瘦的身材在經過這幾年威爾的營養轟炸和混血營的體能訓練後增添了不少肌肉，他的身高也同時往上竄了好幾吋，高聳的顴骨、橄欖色皮膚與深色鬈髮讓他看起來嚴峻卻不失英氣，而那雙深邃的黑色眼睛(據男友同樣也是義大利人的威爾所說)則完全繼承威尼斯男人的優良基因－－尼克今年已經二十一歲了，他仍喜歡穿搖滾樂團的T恤、洗到褪色的牛仔褲與黑色的靴子；音響旁堆滿Remons、Nightwish和twenty one pilots的專輯；晚餐時間永遠坐在遠離營火與眾人的一角；午夜時分在某個海灣靜靜吹著海風哼歌。

 

尼克今年已經二十一歲了，卻仍像十四歲一樣追尋著某個逐漸模糊的身影。

 

「克…尼克…嘿！醒醒！龐克小子！！」尼克眨眨眼睛，看著威爾一臉不悅的把他的耳機摘了下來，「叫你幫忙顧東西你給我顧到睡著！？」

「噢，別吵我！」尼克拉開威爾的手把耳機搶回來，天花板上刺眼的燈光一時扎的他張不開眼睛，「我在哪裡…？」他困惑的皺起眉頭，還沒完全從睡意中清醒。

「你和我跟我的男友正在購物中心買東西，記得嗎？」他看到威爾身旁的黑髮男人傷腦筋的對自己的愛人笑了笑，「丹尼爾，這傢伙真的是太過分了！」

「過分？寶貝，你凌晨四點就把我們挖起來陪你出來買東西呢。」丹尼爾摟過阿波羅之子的腰，對尼克打了個抱歉的手勢，「何況東西也沒丟，就不要計較了嘛。」

「但這不是丟沒丟的問題，這是…」威爾看著丹尼爾露出他最沒抵抗力的小狗眼神，只好翻了個白眼後悔交到這麼厚臉皮的男友，「好吧、好吧，但早起可不能怪我，商場有早鳥折扣，你以為混血營需要的藥品便宜嗎？」

「我以為我們有一位這麼可愛的醫生就足夠治療所有疾病了。」丹尼爾把鼻子埋進對方鬆軟的金色髮絲中說道，威爾則滿臉通紅的說不出話。

尼克發出一聲作嘔的聲音後拿起地上大包小包的藥品往反方向走，無視某對已經快在眾目睽睽之下搞起來的情侶，「我去唱片行逛逛，我會幫你們把東西帶回去混血營的。還有拜託，找間旅館吧。」尼克在背後發生一陣圍觀年輕情侶熱吻的騷動前，便從人潮的隙縫中快速溜走了。

其實他不是真的對兩人的行為感到噁心什麼的，他由衷為威爾能找到一個真正珍惜他的人而感到開心，他知道這是那個曾經在絕望深淵溫暖他的金髮男孩應得的。他甚至有點－－只是有點，感謝波西的消失，這讓他認知到他想要的從來都不是誰誰誰的替代品。

他是黑帝斯之子尼克．帝亞傑羅，他所喜歡且深愛的是那個已經消失了七年的海神之子波西．傑克森。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi，我是Kane，這是我第一次準備在A03連載中篇PJO同人文  
> 如果你喜歡我的文章，歡迎在下面留言讓我知道或給我點小建議，這對我來說都會是很大的鼓勵；)  
> 那麼希望大家還喜歡第一章！


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

尼克不太記得上次他在人擠人的公共場合待超過五分鐘是幾年前的事了，他只隱約記得那是他小學第一次上早會，而且那次狀況非常不好－－他幾乎把早餐全部送給隔壁班女生的頭髮和衣服，而那個女生到畢業前都沒再和他講過話。

當一群聒噪的大學生和幾個低頭划手機的中年人從他身旁擠過時他皺起了眉頭，把剛剛在唱片行挖到的寶貝往懷裡護好－－幾張幾乎已經絕版的Prince二手黑膠和Goo Goo Dolls的首場演唱會T恤，尼克很驚訝今天自己的運氣這麼好，而他現在正準備找一個人煙稀少的地方影子旅行回混血營，和這些寶貝在他專屬的天神小屋裡享受不被打擾(幹的好，丹尼爾！)的一整天。

尼克邊聽著音樂邊穿梭在擁擠的人潮中，自從他和阿波羅之子分手後，他以為他們會像所有分手男女般，尷尬抗拒、不知所措、每次的見面都是相對無言，直到從偶爾的眼神接觸變成擦身而過的陌生人，不再在乎的兩人宣告一段關係的正式結束；但出乎他意料之外的是，威爾和丹尼爾現在卻變成了他最親近(即便他實在不願承認)的朋友。當他結束兩年的環球之旅心灰意冷的回到混血營把自己關在黑帝斯小屋中誰也不見時，是威爾在某個早晨一腳踹開他的房門把還完全搞不清楚狀況的他從被窩中拖出來狠狠賞了兩巴掌－－阿波羅之子紅腫的眼眶等著他欠了他兩年的一個解釋，尼克卻完全說不出話。他就這樣讓威爾把他壓在地上揍了一頓，直到一個他從沒看過的營員衝了進來把已經完全失控的金髮男人從他身上架走後緊緊抱著自己的愛人讓他冷靜下來－－而那個人就是丹尼爾。

接著在經過不輸給里歐死而復生時浩大且憤怒的『親友隊伍』後，尼克全身上下幾乎已經沒有一處是完好的了。他在醫務室待了整整一個禮拜，威爾便趁著職務之便對他進行了各種營養食品大轟炸…嗯，畢竟當你全身除了眼睛、鼻子和嘴巴都裹滿繃帶並且你拋棄的前任男友還是你的主任治療師時，尼克除了無力反抗外也只能祈禱對方不要在食物裡下毒了。

他待在醫務室的那段時間，威爾向他正式介紹了那個『英俊瀟灑溫柔體貼喜愛植物負責任感而且絕對不會像某個混蛋一樣一聲不響就消失兩年』的狄蜜特之子給他。因為威爾，他和丹尼爾原本對於雙方的存在都有些尷尬，而且死神之子與農業之子？好吧，尼克一直被狄蜜特的小孩列為拒絕來往戶，他被發現心情不好時會讓身邊所有的植物枯萎(而他的人生中大概有三分之二的時間心情都非常不好，剩下三分之一在睡覺)，但在一次隨意閒聊中，他們卻意外發現對方都是土生土長的義大利人。他毫不意外丹尼爾來自北方城市佛羅倫斯，那座充滿藝術氣息的人文之都顯然是最適合這位浪漫紳士的故鄉，而這讓他一下對丹尼爾產生了莫名的親切感，他們幾乎花了整個晚上談天，關於威尼斯與佛羅倫斯與他們記憶中的義大利－－直到威爾在清晨不滿的強迫他頂著兩個黑眼圈的男友去睡覺為止。

之後，他們便順理成章形成了自己的圈子，而尼克並不討厭這樣。就算他的兩個最好的朋友同時又是一對甜蜜到令人噁心的情侶，但他不得不承認有時看著兩人溫馨的互動甚至讓他覺得他們有點…呃，怎麼講？那是一種從心底緩緩升起的溫暖的讓他忍不住嘴角上揚的詭異東西－－他有時甚至覺得他們有點…『可愛』…？噢天哪，噁！尼克毛骨悚然的抖了下肩膀，他決定這趟回去後再也不陪威爾跟丹尼爾一起看愛情電影了…就算他們把快樂兒童餐的玩具留給他他也不去了。

尼克隨著人潮從手扶梯下到商場的二樓，這個樓層顯然是條美食街，他看到許多爸爸媽媽牽著小孩在排隊買冰淇淋與棉花糖，他四處張望著尋找商場中的緊急出口，那裏人很少而且他可以利用逃生梯的死角擋住攝影機來影子旅行回營區。就在他看到不遠處某個發著綠光的逃跑小人後，他便快步地走過去。突然，一股莫名的衝擊力讓他險些跌倒在地－－啊，該死！他皺起眉頭摘下耳機，低頭看著那支黏在他T恤上的草莓冰淇淋，它們正開始結成一滴滴粉紅色的糖水攻擊他的牛仔褲。

「喂！妳…」尼克懊惱的看向這支冰淇淋的主人，卻在看到一雙最令人難以置信的海綠色眼睛後完全愣住了－－噢，他的天神哪。他想。噢。

噢。

他愣愣地看著那雙眼睛，那雙不可能存在卻確實存在的眼睛－－深邃溫暖的眼窩、一對弧度美好的雙眼皮與參差不齊的睫毛下像無時無刻都在進行一場藍色與綠色的拉鋸戰，它們不是完全的藍也不是完全的綠，但卻透過每場比賽的結果妥協出一種介於之間的美麗色彩，像海浪的滔涌起伏又像大洋的複雜多變。他知道這聽起來完全沒有道理，但他發誓那兩個顏色正分成兩邊大力拉扯他的靈魂－－噢，天哪，他知道…他不只是知道，他仍清楚地記得那個顏色…他顫抖地想著，手上的購物袋與專輯被毫不留情的摔在地上，大大小小的藥罐與繃帶從袋中滾了出來散落在商場的地板上。但他並不在乎。說真的，他怎麼可能在乎呢？當往日他第一次面對這麼一雙眼睛時他的世界早就為此分崩離析了。

或許這對眼睛就是他的世界。

 

「…凱薩琳的冰淇淋，」尼克愣愣地眨了眨眼睛，在一聲稚嫩的囁嚅中回過神來，他想說些什麼，卻通通在看到對方小小的臉蛋上那種顯而易見的恐慌與泫然欲泣後硬生生吞了回去，「它們跑、跑走了…！！」

喔天，它們當然跑走了，而且它們都跑到他的衣服上了。尼克想著，但沒有說出來。他震驚的看著眼前這個與消失的海神之子擁有如此酷似雙眼的小女孩，女孩身穿一件粉藍色的洋裝與皮鞋，金色鬈髮被綁成兩個麻花辮垂在一旁，一對小小的眉頭正難過的糾結在一起。

「糟糕，我不是故…」他趕緊蹲下身，卻看著女孩臉上一雙佈滿水霧的綠眼珠正慢慢匯集出一滴又一滴的淚水，「噢噢噢不要不要不要不要不要，拜託別哭、拜託妳不要哭，算我求妳…」

「－－嗚哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！」

「噢不，我的老天…」尼克焦躁的撓撓頭，只能邊收拾滿地的藥品邊安撫哭泣的女孩，在路過行人的圍觀與無聲譴責下，他兩耳發燙的牽起女孩避開身旁的人潮湧動，帶著兩人坐到一旁購物中心內置的休憩椅上。

東西放好後，他趕忙掏出褲子口袋裡的隨行衛生紙包，不料幾張皺巴巴的紙鈔卻跟著一起掉了出來，他手忙腳亂的趕緊把它們塞回去才又抽出幾張乾淨的衛生紙、盡量細心且輕柔的幫自稱為凱薩琳的女孩擦去接連不斷冒出來的淚珠，「嘿、嘿，小公主，不要哭了好嗎？妳怎麼一個人在這種地方？妳的爸爸媽媽呢？？」

他看到凱薩琳搖了搖頭，咬緊嘴唇一語不發的盯著他，豆大的淚珠無聲的從眼角旁滑落，看著他的眼神就像看到殺父仇人一般－－呃，更正，殺『冰』仇人。

「噢，凱薩琳…妳叫凱薩琳對嗎？」

沉默。

「我是尼克，我想妳可以叫我尼克叔叔？」

沉默。

「妳怎麼一個人在這裡？」

沉默。

「妳的爸爸媽媽去哪了？」

沉默。

「妳以為我會繼續像個白癡一樣問一堆妳完全不打算回答的問題嗎？」

點頭。

噢，太好了。尼克想著。他愛死小孩了。

「…聽著，小鬼，我不是那種好脾氣而且很有耐心的大人，我也沒有時間在這裡陪妳玩讀心的遊戲。」他看到幾簇柔軟的金色髮絲還黏在女孩嘴角旁的冰淇淋殘渣上，於是趕忙幫她擦掉，「要是妳再不說話，我就把妳送去服務台丟給那些明顯比我更有愛心的漂亮姊姊照顧，然後讓妳的爸媽把妳接回去禁足到妳十八歲成年為止－－這對我沒用，停下！」他看著女孩露出一個受傷小狗般的眼神，一對海綠色的大眼睛無辜地盯著他，就像某個全世界最厚臉皮的海神之子正在他面前和他撒嬌一樣－－噢，抗議！這是嚴重作弊！！

「好，我受夠了。」尼克不顧女孩的掙扎，一肩扛起對方嬌小的身軀，「現在我要把妳丟給漂亮姊姊了，妳自找的。」

「不要、不要！放凱薩琳下來！凱薩琳不要找漂亮姊姊！！」

尼克哼了一聲，把凱薩琳重新放回長椅上，「終於不是啞巴了？」

「凱薩琳才不是啞巴。」

「那妳的爸媽呢？」

「…」

「不好意思，小姐，請問一下服務台是在一樓嗎？」

「啊啊啊啊－－」女孩慘叫了一聲，硬是把尼克跟他所詢問的女上班族分開後將他用力拉回座位上，「好啦、好啦，凱薩琳會告訴尼克叔叔－－只要尼克叔叔答應從現在開始當個好叔叔，不要再對凱薩琳這麼壞！」

「喔？那尼克叔叔應該要怎麼樣才算個好叔叔呢？」

「第一，不要漂亮姊姊；第二，不能把淑女扛在肩膀上；第三…呃…第三…」

「第三？」

「第三－－賠凱薩琳一支新的冰淇淋！」

「成交，你這厚臉皮的小鬼。」尼克捏了捏凱薩琳的臉頰，看到女孩對他做了個鬼臉，「叔叔等等帶你去買，妳想吃什麼口味加什麼料都行，我們可以請做冰淇淋的哥哥或姐姐幫妳做一支史上最讚最美味的巨無霸甜筒－－妳想讓冰淇淋堆多高就堆多高！」

「…凱薩琳想堆多高就堆多高？」她歪著頭發問，皺起的眉頭就像在衡量他的話裡摻雜了幾分水份－－頗有種小大人的姿態，而這個逗趣的想法讓尼克有些忍俊不禁。

「當然，我的小公主，妳說的出來他們就做得出來，妳想讓冰淇淋堆得比叔叔還高都沒問題。所以，別哭了好嗎？」尼克回答道，用衛生紙擦去凱薩琳臉上最後一道乾涸的淚痕。

「比叔叔還高！？」凱薩琳驚呼起來，「可是叔叔很高耶！叔叔比凱薩琳還要高出好多好多！」

尼克感到好笑地揚起嘴角，「不是叔叔長的高，是凱薩琳太矮了。」

「哼！凱薩琳一點都不矮！凱薩琳是整個幼稚園裡面最高的女生耶！」凱薩琳雙手抱胸，氣鼓鼓的努起嘴巴。

「幼稚園！？但妳看起來也才－－我不知道，三歲？四歲？？」

他看到凱薩琳掰了幾根指頭開始數數兒，「凱薩琳在五個月就滿四歲了。」

尼克皺起眉頭，「妳爸媽這麼早就把你丟給那些幼稚園老師照顧了啊？」

「唔，因為凱薩琳的爸爸很忙很忙，他總是沒有時間能照顧凱薩琳，所以爸爸才送凱薩琳去幼稚園。」女孩邊說邊吐了個舌頭。

「凱薩琳的爸爸…」尼克看著凱薩琳神采奕奕的海綠色眼睛，一個在第一次撞見女孩就被他強制壓抑下的想法逐漸浮現水面…「凱薩琳的爸爸，是個怎麼樣的人？」

「凱薩琳的爸爸大概是全世界最忙的人了！他早上跟下午都要工作工作一直工作，爸爸說凱薩琳要乖乖聽老師的話他才能好好工作－－凱薩琳知道她必須體諒爸爸、當個乖孩子什麼的，但她真的一點也不喜歡幼稚園！卡爾老師老是詛咒凱薩琳，他說凱薩琳要是再挑食下去就再也長不高了－－天啊，他怎麼能這麼說！他明明知道凱薩琳未來可是要當一名全世界最高挑最美麗的超級名模！」

金髮碧眼的女孩邊講邊比手畫腳道，就像她口中的卡爾老師正坐在她身旁一樣憤慨－－但天知道這些完全都不是尼克想知道的事。 他想知道的是…是…噢，老天哪！他怎麼會知道他到底想知道什麼！？

他感覺許多年來被埋藏在心底最深處的某些東西會在真相揭曉的瞬間像洪水猛獸般撕裂他的心臟、凍結他的血液，用最殘忍且最不留情面的方式再度橫掃他的意志－－他痛恨自己追尋了這麼多年，如今卻在最鄰近真相的帷幕後猶豫不前。

他不知道。他一直以為自己已經足夠堅強，他歷經了兩場差點毀滅世界的天神大戰、在塔爾塔洛斯中靠幾粒水果活過好幾個禮拜、帶領一眾最強大的混血英雄橫越整個大西洋阻止了蓋婭的升起…他以為經過這些年自己已經毫無畏懼，當面對同一雙海綠色眼睛時他卻看清了倒映其中的自己－－他再度看到了當年那個孤僻抑鬱、困惑迷惘、因為愛而不敢去愛的膽小男孩。

 

尼克真的以為自己已經足夠堅強。

 

「－－尼克叔叔！？」

「噢！」尼克嚇了一跳，看著一臉擔憂的女孩，「呃，怎麼了嗎，凱薩琳？」

「尼克叔叔你還好嗎？你的臉色看起來好糟…」凱薩琳伸出手撫上死神之子冰冷的臉龐，兩排漂亮的睫毛上下眨了眨，「我們還是不要去買冰淇淋了…」

「那怎麼行呢？」尼克抓下那支溫暖的小手，在孩子細嫩的手背上印下一吻，「大人講話得說到做到的－－那麼，現在這位未來的超級名模願意和她的騎士去買新的冰淇淋嗎？」

凱薩琳收起擔憂的神情，看似被逗樂般咯咯的笑了起來，「噢，但尼克叔叔看起來一點都不像童話故事中的騎士，凱薩琳沒有看過髒兮兮的騎士！」女孩指了指對方已經完全被融化的冰淇淋弄髒的T恤與牛仔褲，而這讓尼克差點罵出了聲－－他真的完全忘記這檔事了！

「我的黑帝斯啊…」尼克重新抽出幾張面紙頭痛的看著身上的一團混亂，完全不知道該從何下手，「呃，凱薩琳，甜心，抱歉，你等等能先陪尼克叔叔去買個衣服嗎？我們可以之後再去冰淇淋店…」

「嗯嗯，當然好！凱薩琳很願意，叔叔人這麼好，叔叔一點也不像其他小氣巴拉的大人，要是爸爸看到叔叔的話一定也會－－」凱薩琳突然噤了聲，沉默的就像聲音被某人硬生生抽走了一樣，而這讓尼克停下了正與衣服上的污漬奮鬥的動作。

他不解的看著女孩開始摧殘自己裙子上的假蕾絲花。

「呃，凱薩琳，怎麼了嗎？你說誰一定也會什麼？？」

「…不，沒什麼，」凱薩琳看起來就是一臉很『有什麼』的表情，但他不打算戳破一個小孩子蹩腳的謊言，「呃，其實凱薩琳突然不想吃冰淇淋了，凱薩琳想吃別的，可以嗎？」

「唔，當然可以。妳想吃什麼？」

「凱薩琳想吃薯條還有雞塊！很多很多薯條雞塊！」凱薩琳用兩隻小手在空氣中畫了一個大圓，「凱薩琳餓得幾乎可以吃掉一百人份的薯條雞塊。」

「喔，那我們去吃麥當勞怎麼樣？」

「呀比！」


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

「噢，我的天哪…」當他從試衣間出來時，他看到凱薩琳的兩支小手撐在臉頰兩邊，嘴巴呈現一個大大的O型，「尼克叔叔看起來帥呆了！」

「別開我玩笑，小鬼，不然你會死得很難看。」尼克瞪了一眼嘟起嘴巴以示不滿的女孩，他不自在的拉了拉寬鬆的襯衫領口，看向一旁的店員，「呃，抱歉，小姐，你們店裡還有其他衣服嗎－－小姐？」

他在毫無反應的女店員面前揮了揮手，直到對方像大夢初醒般回過神為止： 「噢，但先生，這套您穿起來真的是太適合了…！您真的不再考慮一下嗎？還、還是您想看看這款牌子的其他顏色或款式？？」

凱薩琳給了他一個『看吧』的表情，但他只是皺了皺眉頭，對這種擾人的行銷手段感到煩躁，「不了，我會再去別家看看的，請把衣服還給我－－」他看著金髮女孩與女人聯手把他正要拿回來的衣服搶走後緊緊抱在懷裡，「嘿！」

「尼克叔叔！你這樣真的帥呆了！！」「先生！請您再考慮看看！！」兩人一同激動地喊道，像在尼克換衣服的那段時間彼此建立起了深厚的情誼般。

尼克真的永遠也搞不懂女人。

「好吧、好吧，我買總行了吧！」他無奈的嘆了口氣，看著眼前這對『捍衛時尚女性同盟』互相擊了個掌。

心滿意足的女店員替他把舊的衣服收到店裡的紙袋，再幫他把身上的標籤通通拆掉收集起來，他和凱薩琳隨著女人來到結帳出口，對方把標籤上的價碼一個個輸進收銀台中：「先生，總共是兩百五十七美金，刷卡還付現？」

「請等一下…」尼克說道，他從紙袋中抓出自己舊的牛仔褲，掏了掏口袋後掉出幾張一元、五元的紙鈔與兩、三個二十五美分的硬幣，一旁的凱薩琳看到原本笑的和藹可親的姐姐臉色逐漸冷了下來。

雖然她還不是很懂是怎麼一回事，但她常常看到其他人對她的爸爸露出一樣的表情，尖銳、刻薄，帶著令女孩難受的冰冷。

而她非常不喜歡這樣。非常不喜歡。

「尼克叔叔…」她拉了下仍在不斷翻找的男人，小聲地說道，「凱薩琳突然覺得叔叔穿其他家衣服一定也一樣好看！所以，我們不要買了好不好…？」

尼克把口袋全被翻出來的牛仔褲塞回袋子中，轉而拿出他的飛行員夾克，「嘿，小公主，沒關係的，妳和姊姊不是都說很好看嗎？而且我應該快找到…啊哈！」他用力抖了抖夾克，一張黑色卡片便隨著這個動作啪咑一聲掉在櫃檯上。

那是張用輕薄的冥界黑銅打造而成的卡片，上頭打印著黑帝斯的黑白塑像，底下是一排銀白色的古希臘文，而根據女人瞠目結舌的表情，他想在透過迷霧的轉換後可能看起來很像美國通運卡或庫次絲絨卡－－總之大概是那類的東西，他想著，隨後拿起那張閃耀高貴光澤的卡片將上頭的灰塵吹掉遞給女店員。

「刷卡。」他說道，對方馬上手忙腳亂的接了過去。

在等待的其間尼克重新審視了一下身上的新鞋和新衣服，他不自在的敲了敲比起自己常穿的帆布鞋更厚實的義大利牌皮鞋。老實說，他不是很喜歡依賴父親的感覺。不管是能力還是財力方面。但拋開這些不說，這大概是身為死亡兼礦產之神的孩子不多的幾項好處－－他和他的妹妹海柔只要透過這張卡片就能共享父親在地底下的所有財富，換句話說這就是一張沒有額度的金鑽級黑卡。

好吧，他知道這聽起來很作弊，但不准抱怨。

「走了，凱薩琳。」他從笑容無比燦爛的女店員手中收回自己的卡片與一串長長的收據，一邊提著大堆的衣服和藥罐。

他對女孩伸出了空著的那支手。

凱薩琳點點頭，隨後讓尼克緊緊抓住她的小手，「哇喔！尼克叔叔！那個黑色的東西是很厲害的東西嗎？」

「呃，還好吧…幹嘛這樣問？」

「叔叔沒看到那個姊姊的表情嗎？」

「什麼表情？」

「像凱薩琳看到薯條雞塊還有雙層吉士堡的表情！」

「雙層吉士堡…？所以這是你對很厲害的東西的定義？？」尼克好笑的摸摸女孩的頭，沒想到一張就算買下全世界還綽綽有餘的信用卡會跟一個起司漢堡相提並論，「我看妳是餓了吧！」

凱薩琳搖了搖頭，兩根辮子在耳邊晃蕩了一會才停下來，「不，凱薩琳還不餓，現在還不是凱薩琳的吃飯時間。」

「那凱薩琳現在有想做什麼嗎？」

「呃，凱薩琳也不知道…」

「球池？」

「不好。」

「充氣城堡？」

「不喜歡。」

「DIY？」

「好無聊。」

尼克認真思考了一下小朋友會喜歡的東西：「神話魔法卡？」

「太宅了。」

尼克難過的收回口袋中的卡片，「那妳到底想幹嘛？？」

「凱薩琳想…」他們看到一個經過的媽媽正和坐在她肩上的兒子談天，那個笑得開懷的男孩一手纏著贈品券，另一隻手則抱著一隻大大的泰迪熊，「噢噢噢！尼克叔叔、尼克叔叔，凱薩琳也想要那個！！」

「…妳想要那隻泰迪熊？」尼克皺起眉頭看向女孩乞求的眼神，「不行，凱薩琳，我們不能拿別人的東西。要是妳真的很想要，我可以帶妳去玩具區買一個。」

「不是啦，凱薩琳不要他的泰迪熊也不要買的泰迪熊！」凱薩琳指著母子的來向，尼克順著她手指的方向看去－－經過幾間青少年服飾與漫畫店的轉角是一處投幣式的電子遊樂場，有許多年輕人及帶著小孩的父母正在櫃台處排隊，他看到他們用透過玩遊戲換來的贈品券來兌換架上的獎品。

「凱薩琳想要去那，尼克叔叔，可以嗎？」女孩拉了拉他的衣角問道，「凱薩琳不想用買的，她想要自己換一隻玩偶！」

「呃，妳確定嗎？可是那裏人好像有點－－嘿！」凱薩琳不等他說完話便跑了過去，他只好十分不情願地追著女孩一頭擠進了滿滿是人的遊樂場－－隨後他的視野就被喧囂的音樂與七彩繽紛的燈光給蒙蔽了。

他盲目的在人群此起彼落的歡呼與懊惱的咒罵中被擠來擠去，勉強躲過幾個情緒激動的射擊遊戲玩家。太多人了…他不舒服的想著，耳邊盡是嘈雜的交談聲。

「凱薩琳！」他把雙手圈在嘴邊焦急地喊道，在一排排五顏六色的遊戲機和夾娃娃機中尋找那個嬌小的身影，「妳在哪！？」

「尼克叔叔！這裡！」凱薩琳細小的聲音從某個角落傳來，他馬上從人潮中擠了過去，看到女孩正踮起腳尖趴在一對年輕夫婦旁看著他們玩遊戲，「尼克叔叔！凱薩琳想要玩這個！」

「噢，小姐！妳以為妳在做什麼！？」尼克很快的衝過去一把抱起凱薩琳，他緊緊的抱著女孩直到女孩快不能呼吸為止，「要是妳再這樣亂跑，尼克叔叔馬上就把妳帶去給漂亮姊姊照顧，到時候妳什麼遊戲都玩不到！凱薩琳，妳聽到了嗎？」

「唔唔唔唔唔…！」

「噢，抱歉，」他把凱薩琳重新放回地板上，但仍緊緊抓著她的手，「所以，妳剛剛有聽清楚尼克叔叔講的話了嗎？」

「…凱薩琳不要漂亮姊姊。」

「很好，不要漂亮姊姊，那凱薩琳從現在開始都要乖乖待在叔叔身邊，她會做個好女孩不再到處亂跑－－答應叔叔，好嗎？」

「好，凱薩琳知道了…」凱薩琳回應道，但眼睛仍舊盯著一旁的遊戲機，「那凱薩琳現在可以去玩遊戲了嗎？」

「…我總有一天會被妳搞死的，對嗎？」尼克嘆了一口氣，拉著依依不捨的凱薩琳往另一個方向走，「凱薩琳現在先陪叔叔去看妳想要換什麼玩具，我們可以等一下再來玩。」

「耶！玩具！」他拉著興奮的女孩來到櫃檯前，那裏也有許多和凱薩琳同年紀的孩子，他們正趴在一旁目不轉睛地看著展示櫃中琳瑯滿目的獎品。

「去吧，去看妳想要什麼。」尼克好笑的放開某個口水都快流下來的金髮女孩，他以為凱薩琳會馬上迫不及待的飛奔過去加入其他孩子，結果女孩只是吞了吞口水指著忙碌的櫃檯小姐身後的貨架。

「凱薩琳想要那個…！」

尼克蹲下身從凱薩琳的高度往同個方向看去：「嗯？妳說妳想要－－喔…」

他看到女孩所指的是放在架上最高處、一隻做工精細的海豚布偶。

它有看起來十分柔軟的白色腹部和大大的鈕扣眼睛，此外它從線條優美的背脊一路過渡到尾巴的染色也做的非常漂亮，那是天藍、粉藍、紫藍到寶藍的漸層，就像同時把調色盤上所有藍色混和到同一塊布料上調和成最完美的色彩…

尼克看了眼擺在一旁的標價，噢，天哪。

「－－四千五百點！？」

「尼克叔叔，凱薩琳想要海豚！」凱薩琳對著快要看呆了的男人興奮的說道，「可以嗎？」

「凱薩琳，甜心，但叔叔不知道能不能…」

「好嘛、好嘛，尼克叔叔人最好了！凱薩琳真的好喜歡好喜歡那個海豚！」他看到女孩露出一個可憐兮兮的表情，一雙大得不可思議的海綠色眼睛對他用力眨了眨，「－－拜託？」

尼克這一生從來沒有這麼恨自己過。

「…我先說，我會盡力，但我不保證一定換的到。」他嘆了口氣，暗自決定要是真的湊不到那麼多點數便和櫃台人員交涉看看能不能用買的－－不過當然，他是不會讓女孩知道的。

「耶！我就知道叔叔最棒了！」凱薩琳兩隻小手環住尼克的脖子用力親了他一下，「尼克叔叔，那我們現在可以去玩了嗎？」

「好吧，抓好我的手－－尼克叔叔可要開始發威了！」

 

之後等尼克一回神過來，他們已經在遊樂場待了一個小時多。這段時間他陪著凱薩琳去玩所有她想玩的東西同時也努力收集贈品券，他邊不時探頭看著玩遊戲的女孩確保她沒有不見邊感覺著運作中的推硬幣機在他的手底下嗡嗡作響。

一個三百點兌換盒逐漸被推擠到最高峰，他掏了掏口袋又投下一枚代幣，小東西撞擊時發出的清脆聲音讓他回憶起了一個很熟悉、很熟悉的地方…他眨了眨眼睛，身遭的一切彷彿再度回到那間他和碧安卡生活了六十年的賭場飯店。

『Niccolo！你已經玩夠久了！』他的姊姊生氣的把他從新進的遊戲機前拖走，他看到八歲的自己發出幾聲不滿的抗議，『你明明答應過我十點前會回房間睡覺！』

『嘿，我才不要睡覺，我又不累…』他邊說邊打了個大哈欠，『我快要破到最後一關了…！』

『是啊、是啊，自從爸爸帶我們到這裡後你每個晚上都這樣說！』碧安卡對他大吼道，飯店另一端的舞池不斷發出震耳欲聾的音樂聲，『我真希望他能趕快回來帶我們離開這吵死人的地方。』

『噢，Bià，別這樣說嘛，我上次明明就看到你和那個西班牙來的男孩打得火熱。』

『我已經和你說過很多次了，班傑明只是一個朋友！』他看著雙頰飛紅的姊妹忍不住大笑出來，『－－好，我受夠了，我不管你了，你就自己去和你的遊戲機打個火熱吧！』

『好嘛，對不起啦…』他看著碧安卡轉身背對他賭氣般地走進人群中，他緊張的跟著擠了出去想找到姊姊的去處，但飯店裡的人實在太多了，『等等我，Bià，不要把我一個人留在這裡－－姊姊！』

「尼克叔叔…」

「哇！」尼克手上的代幣差點撒了出去，他驚愕的四處看看，直到一隻小手拉了拉他的衣角他才注意到看起來一臉疲憊的女孩，「呃，怎麼了嗎，凱薩琳？」

「凱薩琳不想玩了，凱薩琳好餓…」凱薩琳摸著肚子說道，「這是凱薩琳拿到的點數，現在她可以換海豚然後去吃麥當勞了嗎？」

尼克接過凱薩琳手上的三百點，隨後為難的看了看自己在推硬幣機與吃角子老虎賺到的一千兩百點，他嘆了口氣，把飢餓的女孩和購物袋先安置在遊樂場外的座椅上讓她乖乖等，自己則重新擠進人群走到櫃台前。

「先生，需要換什麼東西嗎？」

「呃，算是吧…」尼克點了點頭，指向櫃台小姐身後那隻漂亮的海豚玩偶，「不過不是用換的－－請問我能直接花錢買嗎？」

「喔…我想我們可能愛莫能助，先生，我們只接受贈品券。」女人對這個失望的義大利帥哥露出一個抱歉的表情，「是你那個可愛的小女兒想換的嗎？」

「噢，不是！她不是我的女兒！」尼克趕忙撇清道，「不過的確是她想換的沒錯啦…唉，抱歉打擾妳了，小姐。」他氣餒的說道，正準備轉身離開時沒想到卻又被叫住了。

「等等等等！先生、先生！」

他轉過頭疑惑的看著那個突然變的情緒激動的櫃檯小姐，「呃，怎麼了嗎？」

「我想我或許能幫你們－－」

「噢！」尼克眼睛一亮的準備掏出皮夾，「多少錢？」

「不是啦，我可還不想丟工作呢！」

「噢…」尼克的表情瞬間垮了下來，「那妳說妳要怎麼幫？」

「你和那個金髮小可愛還差幾點？」

「大概快三千點吧。」

「來，這裡，你看，」女人拿出一份手掌大的傳單塞到他手裡，「我們每個月都會舉辦定期的電玩競賽，你真的很幸運，等等中午就會有一場。」

「所以？」

「唉唷，你先看一下傳單嘛！」

尼克皺起眉頭很快的瀏覽了一遍彩色的傳單，隨後一個斗大的數字馬上引起了他的注意：「－－團體組第一名可以獲得三千五百點贈品券！？」

「怎麼樣？有沒有興趣？」女人微笑道，從櫃檯中又拿出一份白色的文件遞給他，「給你，這是報名表，只要在中午前投到那邊的報名箱就可以了。」

尼克很快的接過表單填上自己的資料，他在檢查時卻發現底下還有兩個空格。

「呃，這是…？」尼克不解的指著空白的地方。

「嗯？你剛剛不是自己也說了嗎？？」女人把尼克的傳單拿過來念道，「『團體組』第一名可以獲得三千五百點贈品券，所以你還需要找兩個人一起報名才行。」

「兩個人！？」尼克叫道，「我要去哪裡生兩個人出來？？」

「這我就沒辦法了。」女人聳聳肩說道，「你可以打電話聯絡你的朋友一起參加啊。」

叫一個混血人打電話？尼克想著，如果他在被如鯊魚般聞腥而至的怪物們幹掉前能聯絡到任何人的話－－哇喔，那還真是個超棒的主意！

「這…好吧，還是很感謝妳的幫忙。」他鬱悶的把兩張單子塞進外套口袋中走回凱薩琳所在的地方，他看到金髮女孩正百無聊賴的低頭敲著自己的皮鞋。

「嘿，小公主。」

「尼克叔叔！」凱薩琳尖叫一聲衝上前抱住尼克，「尼克叔叔怎麼去這麼久！凱薩琳好想叔叔！凱薩琳還以為叔叔發生什麼壞事了…」

「唔，叔叔也想凱薩琳…」尼克讓女孩鑽進她的懷裡然後把她抱了起來，「而且叔叔真的發生了壞事，他沒有換到凱薩琳想要的海豚…他很抱歉。」

「沒關係，凱薩琳也不想要海豚了。」他看到凱薩琳眼中充斥著的失望卻說要原諒他，而這讓他感覺更糟了，「叔叔，凱薩琳餓了…」

他抱歉的摟了摟凱薩琳，「好，我們現在去吃麥當勞吧。」他說道，決定要好好彌補她。

他抱著嬌小的女孩離開了遊戲場，在等電梯的途中不斷對女孩說他有多麼抱歉－－他清楚知道當一個孩子與他人的約定破滅時會有多麼受傷，畢竟他在十歲那年就經歷過這種痛苦了，而讓一個才三歲的小孩對他失望這讓他感覺自己非常糟糕。

當電梯到達時他抱著凱薩琳一起站到了門前準備進去，沒想到門一打開他卻和一個突然衝出來的男人撞在了一起。

「威爾！？」他瞪大眼睛看著狼狽不堪的阿波羅之子與他身後也正要出來的狄蜜特之子，「你們是怎麼回事！？」

「尼克－－是尼克嗎！？」威爾也震驚地看著眼前大不一樣的黑髮男人，「那個女孩是誰？還有你的衣服…天哪！你終於想開了嗎？」

「噢，給我閉嘴！」尼克先將凱薩琳放下來後懊惱的說道，他和丹尼爾一同把威爾從地板上扶起來。

他在金髮男人痛苦的呻吟中疑惑的看向也好不到哪去的丹尼爾，他看到對方對他虛弱的笑了笑，「我和威爾正要離開時遇到了怪物襲擊，而且你知道的，呃，我不是戰鬥派的，威爾也沒有帶著他的弓…」

「所以我們就一路逃到了這裡來－－噢，這一定會留疤的…」

「…所以現在那個怪物呢？」尼克警覺的說道，該死，他的劍也擺在小屋中沒有帶出來。

「不見了。」威爾說道。

「不見？」

「呃，確切來說是我們搭上電梯後牠就突然逃走了。」丹尼爾補充道，「真奇怪，不是嗎？」

「是很奇怪…」尼克皺起眉頭說道，一種異樣的感覺在心底慢慢擴散開來，「需要我影子旅行送你們回混血營嗎？」

「噢，那『她』該怎麼辦？」威爾好奇地瞄了一眼自始自終都躲在尼克身後的金髮女孩，當對方和他對上眼神時他做了個鬼臉讓女孩忍不住咯咯笑了起來，「哈囉，小可愛，你叫什麼名字？」

「你男友的『小孩狂熱症候群』又發作了嗎？」

「大概吧。」丹尼爾無奈又寵溺的看著他那個上秒還在唉唉叫的男朋友、下一秒就和女孩玩起飛高高的遊戲。

當他正想向前叫威爾先包紮一下時他踢到了某個東西，他低頭往下看，那是一張彩色的宣傳單。

「嘿，尼克，」他叫住正在翻口袋的黑帝斯之子，把單子遞給他，「這是你掉的嗎？」

那是丹尼爾第一次看到尼克笑得那麼開心。


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

尼克爬上被暴風吹的不斷喀喀作響的船桅，在被雨水打濕的視野中他看到海面的不遠處逐漸形成一個強力的海上龍捲，力度之大甚至把海水都捲了進去。他對著底下自己召喚出來的骷髏戰士與正在對付一眾神話怪物的威爾及丹尼爾大吼，但震耳欲聾的雷聲讓他甚至聽不清楚自己在喊些什麼。

「嘎啊－－！！」幾隻縮小版的斯芬克斯從甲板上飛竄而上，牠們死咬著尼克的褲腳害他差點丟了自己的劍，他在重新握緊劍柄把這些擾人的生物一個個打成粉末，但更多的小斯芬克斯卻不斷遞補上來。

尼克伸手揮了揮這群像蚊子般陰魂不散的生物：「這樣我們永遠都打不完的！」他大叫道，從桅杆上直接跳了下來卻不小心扭到了腳踝，「啊、該死！」他心疼的罵道。

「說的好像我們沒發現一樣！」威爾舉起弓箭瞄準死神之子身後一隻剛重生的蛇髮女妖，那個噁心的怪物隨著一聲慘叫隨即化成粉末，「能夠說點有建設性的東西嗎！？」

「我們得找個方法擺脫牠們！」丹尼爾喊道，尼克看到他一手拿著一根長長的耙子、另一手則是一盆剛發芽的盆栽。他單腳踹開一隻朝他衝過來的卡呂冬野豬然後用銳利的耙尖不斷攻擊牠柔軟的腹部，「誰都、不准、肖想、我的、小白、菜！！」

「你男友常這樣嗎…？」

「噢，相信我，你不會想在草莓園的成熟季進去搗蛋的。」威爾邊瞄準邊說道，他正打算放箭攻擊幾隻打算爬上甲板的人魚，突然一陣巨大的海浪卻打上船的一側，三人頓失平衡的在被海水浸濕的甲板上像彈珠檯的彈珠被彈來彈去。

「好痛！」尼克撞上從另一側被彈上來的丹尼爾，兩個黑髮男人背靠背同時發出一聲哀號。

「我們需要找個地方支撐…」丹尼爾呻吟道，「嘿，尼克－－你的劍！」他邊說邊用長耙勾住正從他們身邊呼嘯而過的威爾，那個可憐的阿波羅之子看起來快吐了。

尼克吃痛的點點頭，他用力把劍尖插進船隻的甲板上，脆弱的木頭馬上被他開了一個大口，隨著船隻角度傾斜的越來越大他們三人像被懸吊在半空中的臘腸般被晃來晃去。尼克兩手抓著在木板上劃出一道裂痕的劍柄死命支撐下面兩人的重量－－丹尼爾抓著他的腳、威爾則被丹尼爾用耙子勾著衣領，他們的底下是個深不見底的海底漩渦，有許多怪物與他的戰士們便從甲板上直接滑進黑暗深淵中消失了…但不包括某些有長翅膀的，可惡！

「滾開！你們這些混蛋！！」尼克搖了搖頭想甩掉不斷在他耳邊飛來飛去的小獅身人面像，直到一陣狂風把那些怪物刮走後他張開眼睛想看清目前的局勢－－但其實這也實在沒什麼好看的。他手一放開，撲通，然後一切就玩完了。

「尼克！快想想辦法！」他聽到狄蜜特之子痛苦的聲音從底下傳來，「我快、我快撐不住了！！」

「我能想到什麼辦法！？」尼克大吼道，「快叫威爾醒來，別再睡了！！」

威爾聽到自己的名字後迷迷糊糊的睜開眼睛，他看了眼底下的漩渦，又很快的暈了過去。

「尼克！快啊！！」

「安靜！讓我好好思考一下…」尼克緊緊閉上雙眼，他感受著狂風刮過臉龐的觸感與腳底下海浪捲起的呼嘯聲－－當他再度睜開眼睛時，他看到落下的雨滴順著他的劍柄流進刺穿的裂縫中。

他有一個想法。

「威爾、丹尼爾，聽我說！我有個好主意！」他叫道，「等我數到三，我們一起從甲板上往後蹬，然後用力踹進去船裡面！」

「那聽起來的確很不錯！」丹尼爾附和道，他晃了晃手中的耙子把昏迷的男友叫醒，「寶貝，你準備好了嗎？一起數到三！」

「丹尼爾…？我在哪？？」

「一！」尼克喊道，「二三！跳！！」他們同時從甲板上跳了起來，三人像鐘擺般連成一線在威爾慘絕人寰的驚叫聲中踢爆了脆弱不堪的木頭摔進一個未知的空間。

尼克迷迷糊糊的張開眼睛，他看到陰暗的船艙正中間是一把漂浮在寶座上、閃耀著金色光輝的海神三叉戟－－但它的周圍則是一圈緩緩升起的怪物粉末，他摸索著自己的武器，一雙發著紅光的眼睛逐漸形成邪惡的雛形盯著他們瞧。

他聽到身後的威爾驚呼了一聲。

「丹尼爾！」威爾叫道，這讓他也忍不住回頭想知道到底發生了什麼事－－他看到狄蜜特之子正往船艙外的破口處爬去，那個整個身體都倒掛在外的黑髮男人抓住了差點就掉了下去的盆栽。

「抓到你了，小白菜！」他愛惜的說道，突然船隻又一陣天搖地動，他們的夥伴便身形不穩的和那株植物一起掉了出去。

「不－－！！！」威爾悲痛欲絕的想衝出去抓住男人的腳，但一切都為時已晚了…尼克按下他的肩膀阻止了他的動作，「可是、可是…！」

「我們沒有辦法救他了。」尼克對威爾搖了搖頭說道。這時，他突然感覺到一股疾風帶著不容忽視的壓力臨頭而至，他馬上推開威爾讓二人分別滾向船艙兩側－－噢，他的黑帝斯啊！

「天哪！那、那是什麼鬼東西啊…！？」

「…斯庫拉。」尼克邊躲開對方重重砸下的拳頭邊回應道，他看著那隻擁有六顆頭和十二隻腳的鬈髮女妖，三排閃耀凶光的利齒對著他們發出嘶嘶聲，「牠是專門吞食水手的海妖。」

「但牠看起來可不只吃水手！」威爾拿起他的弓箭向女妖射出一箭，沒想到對方連看都沒看就用尾巴反彈回來了，他偏頭險險躲過自己的箭尖，「有任何好主意嗎，龐克小子？」

「不要正面和牠鬥，我們只要拿到牠身後那隻三叉戟就行了！」

「不要正面和牠鬥…但牠可是有六顆頭啊，先生！哪邊是牠的背面？」

「噢，不要挑我語病－－少廢話，多做事！」尼克召喚了一些骷髏戰士來支援他們，他拿起自己的長劍抵禦女妖強而有力的攻擊，威爾則努力與對方另外三顆頭打游擊戰。

隨著時間一分一秒的過去他們的敵人仍不見一絲疲憊，兩人卻逐漸支撐不住越來越猛烈的攻勢。尼克與威爾抽著空檔躲在正在努力奮戰的骷髏大軍身後療傷，他們各自吃完了身上最後一塊神食後重新拿起武器，他們背靠背互相使了個眼色，威爾射了幾箭衝到最前線吸引鬈髮女妖的注意力，尼克便趁機會悄悄融進船艙的陰影中開始沿著角落潛行…他在女妖不斷揮動的尾巴掃過自己的髮尖時流下了一滴冷汗。

差一點…他看著就在不遠處閃耀勝利光輝的三叉戟寶座，幾乎已經感受到那股充滿力量的波動。就差一點…！！

「啊哈！」他的指尖剛戳到如大海般冰涼的金屬表面，沒想到女妖的其中一條尾巴正不巧在威爾的嘲諷下激動地舞動起來，把他掃到了遠離三叉戟的另一角，幾個面露凶光的頭顱馬上轉過來恨恨地瞪著那個無恥小賊，「威爾！注意！！」他在被兩條強而有力的臂膀壓上牆壁前射出了手中的冥河鐵劍，劍身穿過了女妖十幾隻手足環繞在寶座旁的層層防護、不偏不倚的打中那把浮在半空中的三叉戟。

散發金光的聖物掉在了威爾身前幾公尺的地板上，筋疲力竭的阿波羅之子便像重新充滿電般衝了過去，他和怒吼了一聲又轉身回來保護聖物的女妖都只剩毫釐之差了－－

「喀擦－－」瞬間，船身在一人一怪的賽跑中被整個扭轉回來，他們與海妖一起東倒西歪的滾向船艙的其中一側，在他們還完全搞不清楚是怎麼一回事時，數千根發著芽的豆莖便從上方的甲板衝了進來包圍住死命掙扎的海妖－－他們看著那個可憐的怪物被慢慢裹成一顆綠色大球後毫不留情的壓碎，金黃色的粉末從莖條與莖條的缺口中噴發而出。

「現在到底是怎麼一回－－哇啊！」威爾話還沒說完，便被同樣的豆莖纏住腰部、連人帶武器的被打包走了。

「威爾！」尼克叫道，他恐慌的看著那些逐漸朝他逼近的植物，想舉起劍把牠們砍斷卻找不到自己的武器。很快的，他在一番無用的掙扎下也被捲起帶出船艙外，他和威爾同樣目瞪口呆的看著那個仍在對著瘋狂生長中的小盆栽喃喃自語的狄蜜特之子。

「…你們居然是豆芽菜？」丹尼爾喃喃道，「但這怎麼可能？？」

「丹尼爾！你沒事！？」威爾被植物輕輕地放下後馬上飛奔到他男友身邊。

尼克看著兩人好氣又好笑的搖了搖頭。遊戲該結束了，他想著，隨後高高舉起他在被帶上來之前勉強抓住的某個東西－－那把閃閃發光的三叉戟迸發出一陣讓人眨不開眼的金光，隨後他聽到耳邊響起表示比賽結束的長鳴聲。

 

『哇喔，總共耗時十八分五十四秒闖關成功！這甚至刷新紀錄了！』他頭昏腦脹的在工作人員的指示下拿掉頭上的虛擬實境裝置，觀眾的歡呼聲與主持人的宣告才讓他終於有點回到現實的感覺，『－－比賽結束！第一名是我們的每日蔬果隊！！』

「…每日蔬果隊？這就是你的報復？？」尼克瞪了眼一旁竊笑的金髮男人。

「誰叫你要鬧脾氣，把取名字的任務都丟給我們。」威爾對他扮了個鬼臉，等不及工作人員幫丹尼爾摘下裝置便衝到了他男友懷裡，「至少每日蔬果比黑暗騎士還是公主健康多了！」

「噢，誰都不能侮辱偉大的蝙蝠－－」

「尼克叔叔！你們超棒的！！」一顆小小的金色腦袋一頭栽進尼克的懷裡打斷了他的話，「凱薩琳都有在外面的大電視看到喔！她看到威爾叔叔用彎彎的東西攻擊那個壞蛋，然後尼克叔叔把那個尖尖的東西丟出去打中亮金金的東西，然後丹尼叔叔用那個長長的像花一樣的東西把那個壞蛋打倒了！然後然後－－」

「天哪、天哪，冷靜點，凱薩琳，一次說一句話…」尼克彎下腰把仍在滔滔不絕著『那個東西、這個東西』的小女孩抱了起來，他逗趣的刮了下她的鼻頭，「來吧，先陪叔叔們去領獎，然後等一下就去換妳的海豚。」

「凱薩琳的海豚－－！！」

他抱著興奮的女孩與兩位正打得火熱(不過確切來講只有威爾，丹尼爾到現在仍在糾結大白菜與豆芽菜的幼苗明明就長的完全不一樣)的隊友們在觀眾的歡呼與鼓掌聲中走上領獎台，他接過頒獎小姐手中的獎盃後轉而遞給了凱薩琳，金髮女孩驚喜的抱著閃閃發光的獎盃，隨後開心地笑了出聲、在他懷中用雙手高高舉起了這份榮耀。

這份他為女孩贏得的榮耀。

「－－你真的完全輸給她了，對嗎？」

「你說什麼？」

尼克不解的看著眼前某對正在偷笑的情侶，威爾指了指他的身上－－他順著對方所指的方向往下看，某個金髮女孩正抱著與自己等身大的海豚布偶在他懷裡睡得香甜。他看到她嘴邊還沾著雞塊的醬料於是抽了幾張餐巾紙把它擦掉，「怎樣啦？」

「不只輸了，還沒有自覺。」丹尼爾好笑的搖了搖頭，把他的愛人更摟緊一些，「你怎麼看呢，威爾叔叔？」

「這個嘛，威爾叔叔覺得丹尼叔叔最好趕快把他的沙拉吃完，不然他就要在麥當勞裡…」尼克趕忙捂住了女孩的雙眼，「…替他的男友把薯條解決掉。」

「別鬧了！威爾．索拉斯！」

「哈哈哈哈拜託，她甚至不是醒著的好嗎？」威爾看著脹紅臉的男人忍不住笑的東倒西歪，「我已經預知到你未來會是怎麼樣的父母了，甜心老爸。」

「不要那樣叫我。」尼克瞪了一眼笑倒在男友懷裡的金髮男人，一會兒後不自在的拿起可樂，「呃…不過，關於凱薩琳的父母…」

「關於凱薩琳的－－什麼？」威爾擦了擦眼淚笑道，但當他看到尼克嚴肅的神情時他才意識到對方的言下之意，「等等，你該不會要跟我說這個金髮小可愛是你撿來的吧...！？」

他看到死神之子對他聳了聳肩，做出一個『不然你覺得呢』的表情。

「但－－她？怎麼會…呃，我是說，什麼時候？在哪裡？？」威爾睜大眼睛，驚訝地看著那個正在說夢話的小女孩，隨後把目光轉回黑髮男人的臉上要求一個解釋。

尼克嘆了口氣，他將喝到一半的飲料放回桌面上，把他和凱薩琳從今早的相遇、相處的經過直到剛剛的事情都一五一十的全盤托出－－他在說話期間就像怕對方會突然消失般一直不自覺的撫摸女孩柔軟的鬈髮。

好吧，或許他也沒有那麼老實。他從頭到尾都沒有說出自己對那雙海綠色眼睛的臆想。但他們只是想知道他和女孩是怎麼認識的，所以那些沒有意義的胡亂猜測一點都不重要…對吧？

「尼克，」當他說完故事後，有一段時間三人都沒再說話，直到皺著眉頭的狄蜜特之子率先打破了沉默，「你為什麼不把她送去給服務台？要是那時他的父母正在到處找她呢？？」

「但是…她說她不想去…」尼克蒼白的說道，他感覺到對面兩人帶著無聲譴責的視線。

「所以你就帶著一個不知道從哪裡冒出來的三歲小女孩在商場裡趴趴走了一整天？」威爾無奈的嘆了口氣，「尼克．帝亞傑羅，你已經不是小孩子了－－你知道這算是犯罪嗎！？」

「我…但是…她…我沒有…」

尼克的頭已經低到不能再低了。他看著懷裡熟睡的可愛臉蛋，沒來由地感到一陣愧疚，那雙漂亮的海綠色眼睛還帶著濃厚的睡意－－等等，眼睛？

「尼克叔叔…？」凱薩琳揉了揉睏倦的眼皮打了個大哈欠，她不解地從黑髮男人僵硬的臂膀中抬起頭來，「凱薩琳好睏喔，叔叔們在吵什麼？」

「噢，叔叔們沒有在吵架！只是、只是…呃，威爾叔叔和丹尼叔叔要先走了！」尼克說道，看著對面兩位被他咬牙切齒(他盡力了)的笑容嚇得不輕的男人，「他們想在回去前跟凱薩琳說再見，對吧？」

「我們有這麼說嗎…？」丹尼爾困惑的皺起眉頭說道。

「嘿，尼克！你不能－－」

「天啊，既然你們堅持，看來我只好親自送你們回去了。」尼克在威爾還沒說完話前就站起身把他們從座位上拉了起來，他勾著兩人的肩膀一步步拖往麥當勞的廁所，「凱薩琳，跟叔叔們說再見。」

「威爾叔叔再見、丹尼叔叔再見！」

「等等，我的沙拉還沒吃完…」

「尼克．帝亞傑羅－－」

尼克把左右手各一個成年男人丟了進去，「碰」一聲關上三人所在的廁所門。他花了很大的力氣才不至於讓威爾把它掐死。「丹尼爾！管管你的男朋友！！」

「可是我才剛要吃到小番茄…」

「尼克！你到底在想什麼！？」威爾生氣的說道，他打掉了死神之子壓住他肩膀的雙手，「你明明知道你不可能把凱薩琳留在自己身邊的！」

「我沒有要把凱薩琳留在身邊的意思，你可以不要那麼激動嗎？」他嘆了口氣，轉頭望向一旁的黑髮男人，「丹尼爾，現在我要送你跟威爾影子旅行回混血營了，你能先安撫一下他嗎？」

「抱歉，尼克，這次恐怕我得說威爾的話的確有道理。就算不看他是我男友。」丹尼爾在威爾自滿的鼻息變為抗議前說道。

「不好意思？」

「尼克，那個女孩有她的爸爸還有媽媽－－搞不好還有其他愛她的兄弟姊妹－－然後你就這麼把她從他們身邊帶走了，就像你敬愛的母親、最親密的姊姊還有『那個』波西．傑克森一樣，他們從你的生命裡消失，你卻沒有辦法挽回其中的任何一個。」丹尼爾看著像被刺傷般的男人倒退了幾步撞上身後的門板，但他並不打算就此打住，「你說你痛恨這樣無能為力的自己也咒罵命運的無情，既然如此，為何如今還要把這種痛苦施加到別人身上呢？」

一絲疼痛的感覺揪緊了尼克的心臟，他悲傷的望向神情堅定的二人。

「把她送回去」、「帶她回去」他們異口同聲地說道，「沒有妥協的餘地！」

「…我先聲明，就算你們沒有這麼說，我原本就打算這麼做的。」尼克不滿的喃喃幾句，隨後嘆了口氣。他伸出兩隻手讓這對心滿意足的心靈導師握住。

「我知道啊，只是確保你徹底死心。」威爾翻了個白眼，握緊了他和丹尼爾的手，「嘿，不是我要抱怨，要不是我和丹尼爾認識你，光是你看著那女孩的眼睛的表情就足夠讓我們報一百次警了。」

「…喂！不是那個原因好嗎！？」尼克脹紅著臉說道，他在對方的爆笑聲中緊緊抱住兩人、一起鑽進洗手間內的陰影消失了。


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

影子旅行是很方便，但它從來都不是一個好體驗。

簡單來說，過程就像被一條巨蟒撕成碎片後吞進肚子裡經過重新組裝再被頭下腳上的拉出來－－好吧，他承認這是個很粗俗的比喻，但當所有意識像被核桃剝殼般強制從他的身體中抽離時，你實在不該期待一顆小小的果仁還能吐出多優美的詞彙。而在連續發起兩趟影子旅行後，尼克覺得他頭殼中那粒果核腦袋大概已經快變成榛果醬了。

當他再度從洗手間的影子鑽出來時，他幾乎是馬上抱著廁所內的馬桶開始大吐特吐直到最終只能乾嘔出一些透明的胃液為止。

尼克頭昏腦脹的從一旁的紙筒抓下一大把衛生紙，他抹了抹嘴角旁的食物殘渣往後靠在門板上做了很多次深呼吸，苦澀的吞下噁心的唾液。他告訴自己，現在外面還有個女孩正在等他…現在外面某個名叫凱薩琳的女孩正在等他…等著她的尼克叔叔走出這間該死的廁所拖著這該死的身體出去面對那該死的世界。

『－－給我站起來然後體面的走出去，懦夫！』尼克咬緊牙關從冰冷的磁磚上撐起身子，他不容許自己屈服於這一點疲憊，這麼多年的訓練不會讓他再像個十四歲的小男孩昏倒在地。

他絕不允許。

從水龍頭流出的冰水幫助他恢復了一點意識，那些冰涼的液體同時也滋潤了他乾涸的喉嚨。他不是很介意這點衛生問題，如果這能讓鏡子中那個快張不開眼睛的傢伙看起來好點，實在再好不過。

他擦乾臉上的水滴推開門走了出去－－當他看到金髮女孩像他離開前一樣抱著她的海豚玩偶東倒西歪的睡倒在麥當勞的座椅上時，一種溫暖的感覺略過了他的心頭。他忍不住揚起眉毛把那個睡到流口水的小傢伙撈了起來，他聽到凱薩琳在睡夢中皺起眉頭夢囈了幾句，隨後再度在他的懷裡沉沉睡去。

「累壞了，哼？」尼克笑道，他撐起凱薩琳的屁股讓對方小小的頭可以靠在他的肩膀上睡覺。

她過輕的重量總是讓尼克感到一陣心疼。

他很快速的解決掉桌子上剩下的餐點然後把餐盤拿去回收，再離開前經過一番猶豫後，還是決定幫女孩外帶一份快樂兒童餐－－他怕她待在警察局的時間會肚子餓什麼的。只是以防萬一。

「先生，您需要花五十美分加購一個蛋捲冰淇淋嗎？」

他對店員擺擺手，「不用了，謝謝。」

「好的，祝您有愉快的一天，先生。」他微笑著接過熱騰騰的紙袋，把懷中快滑下去的『愉快的一天』用手臂再度撐了起來。

「你也是。」他說道，隨後重新拿起放在櫃台上的衣服離開了。

尼克走在人潮逐漸變多的商場中，他看了眼正顯示下班時間的廣場大鐘，驚訝的發現自己已經在這裡消磨了快一整天。從大樓的透明玻璃外看去曼哈頓的天空被染成一片冷冷的灰紫色，僅剩的一點夕陽餘光撒在他和睡著的凱薩琳身上，他呆呆地看著斜躺在都市地平線另一端的太陽，隨後找了個鄰近景觀窗的休憩椅坐了下來。

老實說，他其實不太知道該如何找起凱薩琳的父母。如果可以，他當然不想直接把她丟給警察處理，現在再把她帶回去服務台也沒什麼用，他懷疑固執的女孩會願意開口透漏任何一點資訊。

而且過了這麼久，也難保任何一對正常父母不會先一步報警了…尼克無奈的嘆了口氣，好吧，眼下所有可行方針都指向同一方向，看來他唯一能做的也只有在警局陪著凱薩琳，直到她心急如焚的爸媽出現把小孩從他身邊永遠帶走為止。

他知道，要是那時他直接把凱薩琳丟給服務台一切都能變得簡單許多。經驗豐富的櫃台小姐會幫他安撫下大哭大鬧的金髮女孩，接著他只要裝作什麼事都沒發生過一樣轉身離開就行了－－沒有多餘的路程、沒有一整天的疲憊、沒有時刻擔心對方不見的隱憂－－當然，更不會有此刻的分離。

尼克痛恨自己總是這樣感情用事。不管是對於親情、友情還是愛情。彷彿他越裝的漠不在乎，名為命運的鉗子就會開始想盡辦法壓碎他強裝的外殼，就像當初碧安卡的死去、波西的失蹤與現在凱薩琳的出現。

他輕輕撥開女孩遮蓋住臉龐的柔軟髮絲，在對方緊閉的眼皮下正躺著一雙世界上最美麗的眼睛…海綠色的眼睛，海神之子的眼睛。噢，天哪。尼克崩潰的抓著自己的頭髮，腦袋中一片混亂。

「－－傑克森，為什麼又是你？」他看著那個安詳的睡顏，感到舌頭一陣苦澀，「七年了…你知道嗎？不是七天也不是七個小時，是整整七年！你消失的是那麼久…我們所有人都在找你。但我們找不到。當然我們找不到，你這個永遠只想到自己的混蛋。所有人跑遍全世界只為捕捉到任何一點關於你的消息，任何一點都好，你走過的道路看見的景像聽到的聲音心裡的感受，我們只是想知道你過的好嗎是不是生病了有沒有好好照顧自己在新的地方過的怎麼樣－－就算你說你和隨便一個金髮女郎亂搞生了幾百隻小兔崽子都比什麼都沒有要好－－畢竟，至少還有某個人願意當他們的尼克叔叔，不是嗎？」

他注視著熟睡的女孩問道。凱薩琳在他的詢問下低聲呢喃幾聲，隨後又沉沉的睡去。

尼克覺得自己簡直是史上最可悲的叔叔。

他看著最後一絲陽光消失在密失士必河道的另一端，於是再度強撐起精神揹起凱薩琳與購物袋走到手扶梯前，準備下到最開始遇到女孩的二樓。尼克用指腹描繪著口袋中威爾跟丹尼爾在與他道別前塞給他的東西－－幾張二十五美元的禮券，他們說那是刷新紀錄的額外獎品。

他記得他好像還欠某人一份冰淇淋。

尼克花了一些時間才在花花綠綠的樓層介紹中找到那家冰淇淋店，大概在離他所在的地方幾間店的距離，遠遠他就看到那個顯眼的燙金招牌，三球不同顏色的冰淇淋疊在一起，中間還有一排漂亮的英式花體字。

嗯…看起來的確是還蠻不錯的，尼克想道，他緩緩走過去站在琳瑯滿目的冰品櫃前，十幾種讓人眼花撩亂的口味頓時充滿了他的視野－－糟糕，他完全不知道女孩喜歡什麼口味的冰淇淋。

他為難的看看睡著的凱薩琳然後又看向那些名字取的很花俏的時髦東西。

「帥哥，需要幫助嗎？」他聽到一個貌似是值班人員的男聲說道。

「你們這裡沒有香草、草莓或巧克力的冰淇淋嗎？」

「噢，當然有啊，」對方的手透過玻璃給他指了指幾桶冰品，「這個『維多利亞小舖』是香草、左邊的『莓果衝擊』是草莓混蔓越莓，然後在它下面的『比利時女郎』是巧克力的。」

尼克皺起了眉頭，「這是什麼鬼名字？」

「嗯，這個嘛，我們的主要消費群都是女性顧客，所以…您知道的，女人嘛。」

「吃起來還不是都一樣。」尼克無奈的在對方的忍笑聲中說道，「好吧，有什麼推薦的嗎？」

「想聽商用推薦版還是個人推薦版？」

「簡短的那一個。」

「好吧，那看來是『個人推薦急速版』了。」他看到一隻手從櫃檯上抓下一個波浪狀的餅乾甜筒，另一隻手則拿起挖勺從同一桶中挖起三球冰淇淋。

「嘿！等等，你在做什麼！？」

「應您所需囉，先生。」尼克目瞪口呆的看著碗中那三球藍藍的東西，上頭還點綴著一些漂亮的白色貝殼巧克力跟七彩軟糖。

即便知道是自己理虧，他還是把視線從冰淇淋移轉到店員的臉上想說些什麼，「可是－－」

不過當然，他什麼都說不出來。

他看著那頭被小小的員工帽壓住的茂密黑髮，幾簇調皮的髮絲從帽子的隙縫中鑽了出來…他情不自禁的伸出手將它們塞了回去，隨後輕柔的摩娑著對方耳後那塊細嫩的皮膚，直到一隻溫暖的手擋住了他的動作。

他一眨不眨的注視著那隻手，修剪的短短的指甲與明顯的指關節，有很多大大小小已經痊癒的淺色肉疤和一些看來是最近才添上去的傷口。即便它們看起來是那麼粗糙但握起來又是那麼的柔軟。帶著讓尼克顫抖的溫度。

他探下手指反握住對方的手腕緊緊抓住，噢，它們是那麼的真實，不再是他眾多記憶中一個模糊不清的影子…直到一聲尷尬的咳嗽聲讓他意識到自己失禮的行為－－他鬆開了手。非常不情願的。

尼克看向那個因為他太超過的舉動而紅了臉的黑髮男人。他戴著一頂墨綠色的員工帽和防止口水噴濺到冰淇淋的透明口罩，亂的恰到好處的髮尾下是一雙頑皮的海綠色眼睛，它們正用一種不解的方式注視著他。

他認識這個眼神。而這讓他產生一種非常討厭的既視感。

「波西？」他試探的問道，心裡湧起一陣不祥的感覺，「是你嗎？」

「呃，對，我的名牌上是這樣寫的，不是嗎？」波西兩手交叉在胸前翻了個白眼，尼克看著那個貌似完全不認識他的海神之子，一雙黑色的眼睛陰鬱的瞇了起來，「嘿，只不過是開個玩笑而已，脾氣有必要這麼大嗎？」

「這並不好笑。」

「沒有幽默感，哼？」波西像心情被搞砸般撇了撇嘴，把那份快要融化了的藍莓冰淇淋回收到工作台上，「好吧好吧，這份冰淇淋的錢我自己吸收，還有其他需要嗎，脾氣暴躁先生？」

「…兩份三歲小女孩會喜歡的冰淇淋口味，謝謝。」低著頭不願與他對視的男人含糊不清的回應了句不客氣，隨後開始執行自己的工作。

整個過程中尼克都目不轉睛的盯著對方，他用視線大膽且直接的描繪那張熟悉的臉孔與媲美游泳選手的美好身材。

他幻想過這一刻的到來已經好久好久了，久到他都快忘記自己是怎麼幻想這一刻的－－不是說他期望什麼太過戲劇性的重逢，像用盡全力把對方擁入懷中替他吻去雙頰上的眼淚然後互相傾訴多年來的思念與情意之類的…呃，好吧，他可能是真的這麼想過，但不論如何，至少絕對不會是像現在這樣，像兩個陌生人一樣，他站在這頭而他站在那頭。波西甚至看起來還完全不認識他！

尼克嚴重懷疑這又是某個天神幹的好事。一個再度失憶的海神之子簡直能把他搞瘋。

「…喂，你到底是來買冰淇淋還是來看表演的？」他看到波西捧著兩碗粉紅色調的甜點在他面前晃了晃，示意他到櫃檯結帳，「拜託，看在你女兒的份上，我也有我的女兒要顧，所以讓我趕快下班去接小孩，好嗎？」

「噢，不是！她不是我女兒，她是…」噢，該死。尼克幾乎完全忘了這事。他看著那雙和他懷裡睡著的女孩一模一樣的眼睛，幸好凱薩琳的睡姿正好完全背對波西，「她是，呃，我某個朋友的女兒…？」他不動聲色的把下滑的凱薩琳往上撐了一點。

「喔，好吧，我還以為你是未成年爸爸。」波西聳了聳肩說道，「她幾歲啊？」

「快滿四歲。」

「哈哈，那就是三歲吧。我自己也有個三歲的女兒。」

「是、是嗎？」

「對啊，你知道的，這種年紀的小女生總是能讓你又愛又恨。」波西輕輕地說道，他瞇起眼睛充滿感情的看著男人懷中的小小背影，「真是個小可愛，不是嗎？」

「呃，對啊。」

「能讓我抱抱她嗎？」

「不行！！」尼克緊張的往後倒退了一大步，他看著對方吃了一驚的表情連忙解釋道，「呃，不是，我的意思是－－我的意思是凱薩琳有起床氣，她要是沒睡飽會鬧脾氣的。」

「嘿，這也太巧了吧，我女兒的名字也叫凱薩琳！」波西驚訝的笑了起來，他沒注意到臉色大變的男人自顧自地說道，「不過你朋友的品味還蠻好的，我女兒也有同一件洋裝耶！他們是在哪買的？」

「抱、抱歉，這個我不知道。」尼克勉強的撐起一個微笑，現在他只想趕快拿起冰淇淋走人，「你們收禮券嗎？」

「當然，沒問題。」波西接過一張二十五美元的禮券，邊找零錢邊和對方閒聊起來，一整天下來的工作早就讓他無聊的發慌，「當一個小孩的父母真的不是件容易的事－－你看電影小說裡那些很年輕就做了單親爸媽的，他們就像不用工作不用賺錢不用繳帳單一樣，不用擔心這也不用擔心那，一天到晚只要帶孩子到處去玩然後在睡前念床邊故事給他們聽就好了－－天知道我也是多想辭掉所有的打工只待在家專心陪我的女孩。說真的，她年紀還那麼小，我卻只能送她去幼稚園讓一堆她不認識的陌生人照顧，這對一個三歲的小女孩來說一點都不公平，對吧？」

「…是不公平。」那你自己呢？你就對自己公平了嗎？？－－尼克想著，但並沒有說出口。他看著波西明顯消瘦了的雙頰，感到心底很不是滋味。

「…抱歉，講了一堆莫名其妙的話。我不是很常拿顧客當垃圾桶的，拜託不要投訴我。」波西開玩笑道，他吸了吸鼻子希望對方什麼都沒看到，「只是你朋友的女兒真的太像我女兒了，我是說，這也未免太巧了吧！她和我女兒穿著同樣的洋裝、同樣的鞋子和一頭同樣的金髮，甚至連名字都一樣。哈哈，你敢相信嗎？」

「是啊，這世界的確到處充滿奇蹟…你永遠不知道會在哪裡在什麼時候遇到什麼人。」

「你這個人還蠻有趣的嘛。」波西笑道，他把找零收據交給尼克前從櫃檯旁拿了一隻原子筆，尼克揚起眉毛看著對方笑嘻嘻的叫他把手伸出來，他照做了，隨後波西把他的手攤平讓掌心朝上，一種奇妙的感覺摩娑著他的皮膚，「好了！」

尼克把手拿回來一看，上面是一串長長的數字，後面還附贈一個笑臉。

「抱歉，我負擔不起手機，這是我們家的電話，要是你願意的話我想我們可以交個朋友？」波西不自在的摸著頭髮說道，他非常希望對方不要把自己當成怪人之類的，「我沒有別的意思，我只是也很想認識你的朋友，就是你說的女孩的父母。我相信兩個凱薩琳一定都會很開心的。」他微笑的看著那個熟悉到不行的背影，隨後像意識到什麼一樣緩緩皺起眉頭，「等等，我記得我今天早上出門前也幫凱薩琳梳了兩個麻花辮…」

尼克原本正兩眼發直的看著手上的笑臉發呆，在他聽到波西的疑問後才想起自己還身處在多麼糟糕的情況中。

「呃，對啊，這真是太巧了－－而且我想我們現在真的得走了，已經很晚了。」他看著那雙隨著懷疑增長逐漸瞇起的海綠色眼睛，很快的抓過對方手裡的收據和冰淇淋，「我會再打電話給你的，波西！」

「嘿！讓我看看她的臉－－」

「爸爸…」尼克正打算落跑時，他聽到女孩在他懷裡夢囈道，「你看…是叔叔…」

他在波西睜大雙眼罵了一句不是很好聽的話後，便抱著惹禍的女孩和他的親生父親展開一場搏命馬拉松。


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

這絕對不是他所樂見的情況。絕對不是。他抱著凱薩琳跑過好幾間他甚至來不及看清楚店名的商家，身邊的一切人事物像錄影帶般模糊不清－－就像只有某個至始至終一直跟在他身後的海神之子才是真實的。

「給我站住！！」波西的聲音在他腦後的不遠處傳來，「混蛋！！女兒還我！！！」一滴汗珠從他的額角滑落，他帶著女孩閃進一間知名品牌運動鞋店，他繞開一個正準備上前招呼他的店員和幾個顧客，從店內的另一端出口衝了出去。

他推開玻璃拉門後緊張的看著眼前這個完全陌生的新樓層，某個黑髮男人的聲音又再度緩緩接近，尼克只能硬著頭皮先鑽進人潮中。他四處穿梭尋找一個藏身之處。

「…尼克叔叔？」凱薩琳在他的懷中發出仍充滿睡意的聲音並打了個小小的哈欠，女孩四處看了看，隨後皺起眉頭抱緊了自己的海豚布偶，「尼克叔叔為什麼要到處跑來跑去？他要帶凱薩琳去哪？？」

「噢，妳醒了嗎？」尼克露出一個勉強的笑容，他回頭看了看被人潮阻隔在另一端的男人－－波西正邊罵著髒話邊試著在罵髒話的同時很禮貌的向身邊的路人借過。這實在是個很有趣的畫面。「呃，凱薩琳，甜心，妳想不想先吃點冰淇淋？我想妳一定餓－－」

「凱薩琳－－！！」他們聽到一個焦急的聲音喊道，「凱薩琳！寶貝！！妳在哪裡！！」

「爸爸！？」凱薩琳睜大眼睛，長長的睫毛驚訝地眨了眨，「那是凱薩琳的爸爸！」女孩不安的在他的懷中動來動去，像正試著掙脫他的懷抱，「尼克叔叔！凱薩琳想找爸爸！凱薩琳今天已經玩夠了，凱薩琳現在想回家了！」

尼克下意識更加緊抱了凱薩琳，他持續穿梭在人群之中，直到懷裡的掙扎變的更加劇烈，他才意識到自己的舉動嚇壞女孩了。

「尼克叔叔！凱薩琳想回家！！」凱薩琳的聲音聽起來快哭了，尼克無法自制的停下了腳步，他試著安撫女孩，但當波西的叫喊聲不斷接近時情況只是變得更糟，「為什麼尼克叔叔不送凱薩琳回爸爸身邊！？」

尼克試著搜索一個好的說詞，但他的腦袋卻一片空白。他看到一個婦女正用手遮住自己的臉和嬰兒車中的小嬰兒玩『在哪兒』的遊戲。這給了他一個及時的主意。

「因為…因為…噢！」尼克打了個響指，他對凱薩琳做出一個安靜的手勢，「凱薩琳知道有一種遊戲嗎？就像是，呃，就像是有人當鬼然後他要去找出其他人在哪的遊戲－－尼克叔叔正在和凱薩琳的爸爸玩遊戲！」

「…玩遊戲？」

「對，玩遊戲！」尼克重新抓緊女孩跑過幾間賣家具的店面，「凱薩琳喜歡玩遊戲，對嗎？所以凱薩琳會當個好女孩和叔叔一起贏得這個遊戲，只要他們不被凱薩琳的爸爸抓到，他們就贏了！」

「耶！凱薩琳喜歡遊－－」凱薩琳瞬間開心的破涕為笑，但在看到尼克對她打了個眼神後她趕緊摀住了自己的嘴巴，「凱薩琳喜歡遊戲…！」她小聲地說道，「如果凱薩琳幫尼克叔叔贏了會有獎品嗎？」

「當然，只要她乖乖的。」

凱薩琳乖巧的點了點頭，抱緊海豚布偶重新鑽進尼克懷裡。尼克懸著的一顆心暫時隨著女孩的動作放了下來，以防萬一他把兩碗冰淇淋放到對方手裡，讓凱薩琳的小嘴除了亂亂叫引起旁人不必要的圍觀外還能做點其他事。

尼克不知道他為什麼要跑－－他是說，這完全沒有道理，不是嗎？他大可以在女孩被認出來那刻就乖乖的坦承一切。或許波西會生氣，或許波西會懷疑，或許波西會惱怒，或許波西會立刻把他扭送到警局，但在怎麼樣都比沒有任何解釋的逃走要好－－現在好了，他被抓到的下場只有死路一條。他再也不可能靠近波西和凱薩琳的身邊，他會被當成那些該死的戀童癖一樣判刑，然後在那雙自己所愛的海綠色眼睛鄙夷的視線之下，進到自己隨時都能脫困但卻無力脫困的監牢中用下半輩子後悔這天的所作所為。

尼克握緊了拳頭，滿是手汗的掌心上那串字跡歪扭的數字突然變得像烙鐵般灼痛。

天啊！有哪個腦袋壞掉的傢伙會綁架自己暗戀了十一年的人的女兒，還是在對方有意向自己搭訕後－－好啦，他原本是真的有想辦一支手機什麼的…或許赫菲斯托斯小屋能藉機研發出不用通信波就能互相聯絡的混血人專用手機？畢竟那個里歐．華德茲都從冥府起死回生了，一支能讓他垂死的愛情生活起死回生的小通訊機又有什麼大不了呢…？

遠處的波西四處搜索的眼神停在了他和凱薩琳身上，對方馬上睜大雙眼撥開一群正大聲談笑的青少年朝他們走來。他看到當海神之子經過一座小型的室內噴泉時上頭幾個灑花器瞬間爆了開來，一些受驚民眾不明所以的恐慌起來，但造成這一切的『恐慌源頭』看似完全沒有發現這件事－－波西只是用那雙盛怒的海綠色眼睛死盯著他們。他腦中的警鈴聲馬上開始大肆作響。

停止這些胡思亂想，白癡。尼克甩了甩腦袋想道，他顧不了其他任何事只是拔腿就跑。

「爸爸看到我們了！」凱薩琳緊張的對狂奔中的男人說道，「天哪，尼克叔叔，跑快點！凱薩琳看到爸爸生氣了…凱薩琳不喜歡生氣的爸爸，爸爸生氣時很恐怖！！」

尼克想起有次屋大維當波西的面侮辱了他同父異母的獨眼兄弟，「相信我，我對此深有體悟。」他聽到波西激動的叫喊聲從恐慌群眾中傳來。他避開幾個前來維護場面的警衛逃往另一個人煙稀少的角落，抱著凱薩琳閃進兩家店的陰暗夾角中，看著稍後趕到的海神之子從他們兩人眼前飛快跑了過去。

「爸爸沒發現我們。」當尼克從夾縫中探出頭看著遠處的男人在一個岔路左看右看，隨後挑了隨便一邊跑進去後，凱薩琳咯咯笑了起來，「我們贏了，對吧，尼克叔叔？」

「對，甜心，我們贏了。」尼克再三確認波西已經跑遠後，便從夾縫緩緩走出來，然後抱著女孩往原路跑，「現在凱薩琳可以跟尼克叔叔去領她的獎品了。我們現在就回她爸爸工作的冰淇淋店，讓她跟她的爸爸領獎品，好嗎？」

「沒問題，凱薩琳喜歡獎品！凱薩琳希望是另一隻海豚，這樣Nicky也有朋友了。」凱薩琳邊吃著冰淇淋邊說道。

「Nicky？」尼克揚起眉毛。

「對啊，Nicky。」凱薩琳笑了起來，「尼克叔叔不喜歡嗎？」

「…我喜歡。」尼克咳嗽道，「不過我絕對不會問你為什麼取這個名字的。」

「絕對不會？」

「絕對不會。」

尼克帶著女孩下了手扶梯，他們來到冰淇淋店所在的二樓，因為是周末的下班時間，所以賣場內變得冷清許多，有些店面甚至已經掛上了打烊招牌。

他和凱薩琳走到空無一人的冰淇淋店。他看到櫃台的矮門及收銀機大開，顯示出離開的人是多麼匆忙。那碗已經閒置在工作檯上好一陣子的甜點早已融化的一塌糊塗，溢出杯緣的糖水流到了桌上，沿著桌角滴落地板形成一個藍色水窪。

他原本打算把凱薩琳就這麼擺在這，直到波西回頭發現她為止－－但當女孩用乞求的眼神看向他時，他真的沒有辦法。

尼克嘆了口氣，把凱薩琳放回地板，他們就在那間冰品店對面的打烊商家坐了下來。他和凱薩琳坐在木頭階梯上有一搭沒一搭的聊天消磨時間，他才知道凱薩琳今天是從幼稚園翹課跑出來的－－哈哈，的確很像波西的女兒會做的事。尼克邊想道邊好笑的看著擁有同一雙海綠色眼睛的女孩正發著幼稚園的牢騷。

透過她的敘述，尼克的腦中逐漸描繪出這對父女的生活－－簡單、樸實、沒有任何神話怪物也沒有天神侵擾的平凡日子。

凱薩琳的媽媽在生她時難產去世了，從她有記憶以來都是波西在照顧她。

她愛波西，她想要和波西一起吃飯、一起看電視、一起讀故事書、一起出去玩，就像她班上所有同學一樣，擁有父母的關愛－－但她不能，當然她不能。她知道她不該任性，因為她的爸爸有一大堆工作要做，回到家後還要洗碗、洗衣服、打掃房間、幫她做晚餐和帶便當…她的爸爸總是那麼忙，天哪。

「凱薩琳很想幫爸爸的忙，可是爸爸說凱薩琳還太小了…」尼克看到金髮女孩沮喪的垂下頭，輕輕摸著海豚柔軟的絨毛，「凱薩琳不知道，凱薩琳覺得自己很沒用，她一直在給爸爸添麻煩，她明明答應過爸爸不會再從幼稚園跑走的…但她真的很想爸爸，很想很想。」凱薩琳把頭埋進布偶中，聲音悶悶地說道，「尼克叔叔，爸爸是不是不會來找我了？爸爸是不是一直在生凱薩琳的氣…？」

一陣難受的感覺湧上他的胸口，凱薩琳的樣子讓尼克想起碧安卡離自己而去那時…他心疼的把女孩抱到腿上，安撫的摸了摸對方的髮絲，「嘿，小公主，沒事的，妳的爸爸很愛妳…他一直都很愛妳！尼克叔叔認識凱薩琳的爸爸，他知道波西是全世界最棒的人了，他總是為了身邊的親朋好友奮不顧身，即便犧牲自己也不願讓別人受苦；他擁有一個勇敢的靈魂和一顆強壯的心，但在面對所愛的家人與朋友時又是那麼柔軟；他同時也很固執，做出的決定絕對不容許更改－－就算被某人拒於千里之外整整四年，仍不曾放棄帶對方回家－－妳可以說他根本是個腦袋裝海藻的爛好人。真的。」

「…呃，所以尼克叔叔的意思是凱薩琳的爸爸很好嗎？」凱薩琳疑惑的揚起眉毛看著尼克，隨後露出一個淺淺的微笑，「所以－－海藻腦袋。凱薩琳喜歡。」

尼克也對女孩微笑，「別再妳爸面前這樣叫他，小鬼。」他搔了搔對方的金髮，凱薩琳邊推開他的手邊咯咯笑了起來。當尼克停下來時她的頭髮簡直跟雞窩一樣亂。

她拔掉兩簇已經不成樣子的麻花辮，把粉紅色的橡皮圈套在手指上－－其中一個一不小心從她手中滑落、從階梯一路滾到行道中央。她探出身想用手指搆著它，但卻遠遠看到一個垂頭喪氣的身影正向他們走來。

她趕忙縮回身握著尼克的手，「尼克叔叔，爸爸回來了…」凱薩琳小聲地在尼克耳邊說道，在對方僵硬的動作下她露出一個惡作劇的表情，「尼克叔叔，我們躲到那後面去！凱薩琳想給爸爸一個驚喜…！」凱薩琳指著他們身後的景觀盆栽興奮地說道。

「呃，凱薩琳，我想這不－－」

「拜託嘛，尼克叔叔！」

「…提醒我下次幫妳買個眼罩。」尼克嘆了口氣抱起女孩，他們飛快躲到一整排高大的盆株後。透過植物與植物間的細縫，他看到波西緊抱著胸口、兩手顫抖的不斷摩娑上臂，指結用力的像要陷進肉中一樣，很明顯的正在恍神－－波西一連撞上了好幾個垃圾桶和露天餐椅，但卻看似完全不在乎。他從翻倒的垃圾中面無表情的站起來。他的圍裙上沾到一些食物殘渣，頭上的員工帽不知何時也不見了。亂糟糟的頭髮從大汗淋漓的臉頰往後撥，露出他的額頭。波西漫無目的地走著。用著緩慢且沉重的步伐持續走著。

用讓尼克受盡折磨的步伐持續走著。

當波西越來越靠近時，那雙像被掏空了般的海綠色眼睛貌似注意到了什麼東西－－海神之子立刻撒手跑了過來，在他和凱薩琳的注視下跪倒在地。

他看到他顫抖的拿起女孩遺落在道路中央的髮圈，然後睜大眼睛四處看了看，「凱薩琳！！」波西嘶啞的大吼道，那聲音讓尼克徹底心碎了，「凱薩琳－－！！」他再度喊道，「寶貝！！妳在哪！？」

尼克沉默的看著這一幕－－看著黑髮男人緊緊把那個小髮圈壓在心口上、不斷吶喊著女孩的名字，直到聲音嘶啞喉頭梗塞再也發不出任何聲音為止。波西跪在地上痛苦的縮成一團，一些他不曾在這位大英雄身上看過的東西從對方的眼角滿溢而出。一些混雜著脆弱、悲傷與無能為力的情緒從那抹他所迷戀的色彩中滑落，他起初以為它們會帶著大海般的綠色，但最後才發現它們和其他所有人所流下的淚水一模一樣。

天啊，他都做了些什麼…？

「尼克叔叔，凱薩琳不想玩了，凱薩琳好抱歉！」尼克猛然想起女孩的存在，他轉頭看著同樣已經淚眼汪汪的凱薩琳，「凱薩琳的爸爸看起來好傷心，凱薩琳要去找爸爸！」凱薩琳哭著說道，一滴滴淚珠順著臉頰滑了下來。她試著掙脫一動不動的男人卻徒勞無功，「－－尼克叔叔！」

女孩的尖叫聲在他耳邊響起，他像受到刺激般終於放開了手，凱薩琳便一溜煙衝了出去，在波西淚痕交加的驚訝神情下抱緊了她的爸爸。波西驚呼了一聲從地板上爬了起來，一隻腳跪在地上深深擁住了自己的女兒，顫抖的不斷親吻女孩的側顏。

尼克至始至終只是呆呆地看著這一幕。他看到凱薩琳擦掉眼淚，在波西耳邊講了些什麼並拿起她的海豚布偶給對方看，波西揚起眉毛接過那隻玩偶，隨後凱薩琳拍了拍她爸爸的臉龐指向他所躲藏的方向－－那雙紅腫的海綠色眼睛對上了他的視線。尼克幾乎是用盡了全力才從那激烈的色彩中抽身而出。

「喂！你給我待在那－－」尼克馬上站起身往背離父女的另一個方向跑，「該死的！」

他聽到凱薩琳叫著『尼克叔叔』及波西咒罵的聲音從後面傳來，但他並沒有停下腳步。他只是一直跑、一直跑，直到雙腿疲軟腦部缺氧心臟像高速火車般大力撞擊自己的脈搏，他仍在不斷奔跑。

或許這麼說有點奇怪，但如果是在平常，他會享受這種感覺。在大多時候，尼克更傾向於步行，他喜愛那種踏踏實實踩在大地上的感覺，這總會讓他有種莫名的安心感。就像他的人生從未與眾人脫節過似的－－不管是漫無目的在午夜時分遊走於大街小巷或在一大清晨繞著營區邁開步伐跑到氣喘吁吁腦袋空白，至少，這些激烈的生理反應能證明他和其他人一樣。站在一樣的土地。呼吸一樣的空氣。看著一樣的世界。

他知道光想著這些念頭對一個混血人簡直都是奢侈，尤其當他還是死神的孩子時。但尼克從來都不想做那個與眾不同的存在。與眾不同代表著孤單、代表著痛苦、代表著不被理解－－他花了七年的時間才好不容易在旁人的幫助下走出來了一點。

他愛他，他真的愛他，但他同樣無法忽視那些會讓對方付出的代價。

「啊哈！」尼克瞪大眼睛看著面前的死胡同，兩個一大一小的身影隨後而至、擋住了唯一的出路，「呼…呼…終於抓到你了！」他看到波西氣喘吁吁地說道，凱薩琳則喘的完全講不出話，「你為什麼要跑！？」

「我…」尼克看著兩人逐漸接近，他一步步往後退直到整個人都靠在半開的落地窗上－－外頭喧囂的人聲與底下的車水馬龍讓他靈光一閃。

尼克在波西即將抓到自己的瞬間轉過身頂開窗戶，然後二話不說便跳了下去，波西和凱薩琳同時驚叫了一聲，他們手忙腳亂的從窗戶探出頭往男人墜落的方向看去。

他們只看到大馬路上同樣繁忙的車流倒映在夜晚閃耀燈光的密士失必河道上。


End file.
